On the Other Side of the Saddle
by McCnoodle
Summary: After angering a mysterious woman, the Titans are turned into horses! Now they must face the danger, and diffuculties of being a wild Mustang and discover The True Meaning...whatever that is. Pairings: RobStar BBRae HIATUS IS OVER, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC
1. Disaster at the Fair

**HI! I'm new here and this is my first story. I know you have read many stories where the Titans were turned into animals, I've read many myself, But I searched and I found no stories where they were turned into Horses. I do hope you enjoy. This comes from my love of horses.**

**DisclaimerI do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

**

"Sold to the man in the blue hat!" and a hammer was crashed down upon a table. Another horse has met his fate, and been given to the highest bidder. The rope was placed around his neck and he was loaded into a trailer.

On the outskirts of Jump City a fair was in place, and this year's newest feature was the Horse Auction. It was fun for the people and the children as they petted the ponies, occasionally a spoiled one begging to have a new pet and being instantly rejected, as there was no room for a horse. But not all were having fun.

Namely the Horses were the ones who were least enjoying this. All of the noise, and the endless chatter, and random hands in your face all the time. And then the auction ring. Oh how dreadful, having all those eyes upon you, and the loud man with the hammer.

If you were lucky you would be bought by a nice person, and perhaps go to a nice home. If you weren't so lucky you would be placed in a less decent home, being ridden by children all of the time, and perhaps being groomed once a month.

But if you were down on your luck you would be sold to a slaughterhouse, where you would be killed, and fed to the dogs. Many had fallen to this horrible fate, and many more still would.

One who despised this whole thing was a woman hidden under her cloak. But she was needed. A young colt had been brought in, and clearly untamed. He had been born into the wild as a Mustang, and almost instantly been stripped of his freedom and put into one of the least pleasant parts of the Human world.

He was a beautiful creature, and the hooded woman hated to see him bought by the dog-food companies. She had a way with horses. Almost like a connection. She had worked for two days and finally the colt was calming down to her touch. Soon she hoped that he would be bought to a good home, safe and happy again. All he needed to do was put on a good performance in the auction ring.

Meanwhile the fair was having it's own problems. Someone had escaped from prison and was wreaking havoc upon the festivities. It was Mumbo Jumbo, screwing things up for the visitors.

The Jump City Fair Grounds owner would lose money fast if the crazy Magician wasn't stopped. Lucky for him the Teen Titans had shown up, but he didn't want his customers to be scared away. He had sent an order to them that while they were chasing the maniac, they were not too attack him, just catch him. That way no buildings would be destroyed, and money would be saved.

This peeved the Titan's leader Robin, but they had to catch Mumbo before he left the Fair Grounds. They hurried on their way to catch the villain, even if it meant helping a money-hungry fair owner.

The green changeling Beast Boy had morphed into a mouse and was searching everything. With no avail all he found was a dirty piece of cheese, and when nobody was looking he ate it.

Cyborg had trouble blending in. Being half robot wasn't all that easy. He searched for a while, but the children were pointing at him and this got annoying, and then the tantalizing smell of carnival food got to him. Nearby was a rib stall, and he hurried over there. He could search from his seat.

Raven was having the most trouble. All of these little whining kids were starting to get on her nerves. She had to maintain control of her emotions, and not let her annoyance with the children get to her, or something would surly blow up.

Searching from the sky, Starfire found their opponent first. He was at the petting zoo, tormenting some of the kids by turning them into various animals. The alien princess contacted her friends and within minutes they were hot on the magician's tail.

Mumbo scurried off, and the Titans followed. Plenty of spectators had to dive out of the way. A tent loomed up ahead and it seemed as if there were many people in there. Mumbo ran inside.

The Titans came in seconds later. The tent was full of Horses, and people too. Mumbo could easily hide, but Robin spotted him leaping over a fence into a corral. They were there almost immediately.

The woman in the cloak almost jumped. A man with blue skin ran into the colt's pen, and pursuing him were five teenagers. The colt had that wild look in his eyes again. She worked to calm him, angry with the people. They were ruining all the work she had done for this horse!

Mumbo was getting away, and Robin couldn't take it anymore. "Titans Attack!" he yelled. A bird-a-rang flew from his belt and exploded. Starfire shot starbolts, and Cyborg shot his sonic cannon.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" yelled Raven. A post from the corral was engulfed in a black aura, and was flung at the magician. It knocked him out cold. Little did Raven know that when she picked up the fence post, she accidentally opened the gate to the corral with the horses waiting to be sold as well.

The woman had tried her hardest to calm the colt, but when the explosives were going off he bolted. Seeing the gate open with other horses the 'stay with the herd' instinct kicked in and he ran.

"No!" The woman yelled, but the colt wouldn't stop. The gate letting a horse into the auction ring was opening, and the colt charged through blindly.

The auctioneer looked at the horse in the ring. He was about to announce some visionary details, when the colt screamed. Then he charged around the pen trying to escape. Most of the people in the stands looked shocked. One man stood up instantly and shouted "Five-hundred dollars for the crazed horse!"

The auctioneer, not wanting to wait much longer, as the colt was scaring away bidders called out "Sold to the man in the gray shirt!" Soon the colt was surrounded by men and tranquilized. He was loaded into a trailer, and on the sides it read Star Labs, Pet Food Inc.

The woman was speechless. Then she turned to the teenagers who were just watching a police vehicle speed away with the villain inside. She seethed with anger.

"You," the woman spat pointing a finger at the Titans, "because of you an innocent horse has been sent to his death!"

The Titans had turned to the woman in the cloak. They had no idea what she was talking about. They never killed anything.

"Excuse me," Starfire spoke, "Could you please explain why you accuse us of harming a horse?"

The woman growled. "You don't even care do you! You teenagers only pay attention to video games and your hormones! Always, too busy to appreciate the other things in life!"

An outburst came from Beast Boy and Cyborg when she made the video game comment. Robin put a hand on Starfire's shoulder and said, "Maybe, we should leave." The woman seemed to be crazy and a small part of him didn't want Starfire standing right in front of her.

"Oh no you don't!" The woman was fuming, "I need to teach you a lesson! Until you have learned the true meaning you will spend the rest of your lives in their position!"

Then suddenly a white light surrounded all of the Titans. It felt as if their skin were being stretched. When it finally stopped the pain was too great and then everything went black.

**

* * *

There's my first chapter. I used Star Labs because they're the place that sold Cyborg that chip thingy. My brain is dead so I can't think of the name right now. So what do you think? Please Review **


	2. The Great Escape

**Wow! I didn't expect to get reviews that quick! Well I worked on this as soon as I finished the last one so here it is! **

**DisclaimerI do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**

Robin was the first one to wake. At first his vision was a little blurry, and everything seemed bright, but then it was clear. He was in a field. On the opposite end was a bright white-and-red striped tent. On the end nearest to him was a fence, and beyond that endless ground, until it reached a hill and nothing could be seen past it.

This was a bit confusing. Why was he here? Where were the others? He wanted to turn around, but his leg got caught on something and he fell. He discovered what tripped him was a leg. A very long black leg. And there were three others just like it, all with hooves on the end instead of toes.

In fact he couldn't even see the legs he was used to. Where were his boots? He observed that the long legs, were attached to a body, and that body was attached to his neck and in turn was attached to his head. Then his memory came flooding back.

That woman in the cloak! She had turned him into a horse! He turned his head to see two other horses in the same field, and one of them green. _That one has to be Beast Boy,_ he thought.

"Beast Boy," he called out, "Wake up!" After yelling his name three or four times, he finally saw his friends eyelids flutter and then open.

Almost instantly Beast Boy's eyes widened. He jumped up looking around wildly. "Who are you?" he asked the big black horse in front of him.

Robin snorted. "Beast Boy it's me!"

"Hey I recognize that voice! Robin?" Beast Boy shook in disbelief.

"Yeah it's me. But who is that?" Robin pointed his nose to the big liver-colored horse on the other side. One of his back hooves was white, but didn't look like a real hoof. It seemed almost metallic.

Beast Boy trotted over to the brown-one and nudged him. "Hey wake up!" The other horse yawned and rolled over. He looked up at Beast Boy, and gave a shrill neigh before a look of recognition and irritation came over his face.

"Beast Boy what are you doing waking me up like that!" he shook his head and asked, "Why are you a horse?" It was Cyborg.

"I Dunno, why are you one?" the changeling retorted.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a-" Cyborg looked down and noticed his hooves. "Oh-Crap I am a horse! How did this happen?"

"I think it was that woman in the cloak." Said Robin.

"Who Raven?" Beast Boy snickered, but received only glares from the other two.

"Speaking of the girls where are they?" Robin stated, and a small prickle of dread appeared as thoughts of Starfire waking up alone and scared flooded his mind.

"I don't know, but you're not going to find them by lying down all day," replied Beast Boy. Robin and Cyborg were still sprawled out on the ground, looking like giant foals.

Robin shot a look of defiance at him, and stretched his forelegs out. He positioned his back legs and pushed up. He staggered a bit, but then balanced his one thousand-pound body on his four legs. Cyborg had carefully watched how he did it, and copied Robin.

"Oh so that's how it is, is it? I bet you can't catch me." Beast Boy began to walk very slowly away, mocking the others at his speed. Angered by his cockiness the other two stretched out their front hoof and placed it on the ground. Then came the other.

At this rate they would never get anywhere, let alone catch somebody. But Robin observed Beast Boy's pace and noticed that when he walked he moved two legs at a time. He tried it and his speed went up greatly. Soon Cyborg caught on and he was as well going fast too. Once you got the hang of it, it wasn't so hard.

Seeing the others catching up, Beast Boy quickened to a trot. They followed as well. He sped up more, and they did too. This continued until all three were at a full gallop, their manes flying like banners behind them.

Suddenly they heard voices behind them. They turned to see two of the handlers watching them laughing. People! Maybe they could help them. Robin trotted over to the men and asked who they were.

The men laughed harder. One exclaimed "Hey Bob, If I didn't know any better I'd say he's trying to talk to us!"

Bob shook his head. "Fred you dummy! Everyone knows horses ain't got the brains to talk!"

The three buyswere shocked! The men didn't understand a single word they were saying!

Fred snorted with laughter. "Hey! Maybe thems'a'looking fer those mares that were with them!" he turned to Robin "Awww! Was one of them mares your sweetheart?"

If he were still human Robin would've been turning fifty shades of red right now. Behind him he heard Beast Boy and Cyborg snickering. But that did mean that Starfire was here all he had to do was find her.

Fred leaned against the fence and patted Robin's head. "Now don't you worry. We moved them to the pen with the other mares. They'll will get a nice home in the auction."

"Say Fred, " Bob exclaimed, "Don't you think that black one would make a fine racer? I mean he's got the legs fer it!"

"Yeah, But I don't think them other ones would be bought. I ain't got no idea how that one became green, but I know that nobody'd want a green horse, and the other one gots a defected hoof, it don't even look real."

Now it was Robin's turn to laugh. Cyborg and Beast Boy just glared.

Bob coughed, "Yup them horses could'a been anything. Too bad they have to be gelded. Come on, lets go get the ropes." and they walked back into the tent.

Cyborg threw Robin a questioning glance, and they both looked to Beast Boy who had a look of shear horror on his face.

"Uh, Beast Boy," Cyborg asked," What's it mean to be gelded?"

Beast Boy looked at them both. "It means that if you want to stay a manthen run!" The last words were thrown over his shoulder as he turned and galloped away.

Cyborg and Robin were confused, until realization dawned on them, and their eyes were wider than the moon.

Robin heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Fred and Bob with ropes calling "Here horsy horsy!"

Robin and Cyborg galloped as fast as they could and even surpassed Beast Boy. Up ahead loomed the fence. There was no other choice but to jump over it. The distance grew shorter until it was right in front of them. They pushed off with their hind legs and soared over it.

Robin was relieved when his hooves touched the ground. He half expected that he wouldn't make it. Now they had to quickly find Starfire and Raven and get out of here before those men caught up.

On the other side of the tent there was another field, but this one held twenty mares. All were different colors, and Robin had no idea what Starfire looked like right now. Ugh! This would take forever to find her.

Robin ran to the nearest mare who was a paint and asked, "Have you seen a mare that calls herself Starfire?"

Almost instantly the mares were crowding around him. He could hear mutterings from them like, "Look! It's a stallion on the outside!" and, "Maybe he plans to take this 'Starfire' away!"

The suddenly one of them yelled, "Oh Oh, Me! I'm Starfire!"

Another one nearby exclaimed, "No she's not! I'm Starfire!"

Soon all of the mares caught on and wailed that they were Starfire, in hopes of escaping. It became a deafening chorus, and Robin seemed to be drowning in it.

Then in the midst of it all he heard a voice call out "Robin!" There was no mistake here. That one was Starfire. He looked up to see an unusually red mare, with green eyes. This was definitely her because, horses didn't have green eyes.

Starfire trotted up with an expression of worry on her face. "Robin," she said, "They have taken Raven!"

"Who! Who took Raven?" this was the voice of Beast Boy and anyone could hear the concern in it.

"A little girl came up and saw her, and said something about a jumper, and offered a lot of money for her. She is being put into their car right now!"

"Then we have to save her!" Everyone stared at Beast Boy. Where had this attitude come from?

The four oddly colored horses galloped toward the parking lot, with Starfire still inside the fence. As they approached the end of the fence, Starfire knew she had to jump, but was unsure weather she could do it.

Robin saw her uncertainty and urged her on with neighs of encouragement. She nodded, and picked up speed. As soon as the came to the fence she leaped, and her front hooves touched the ground in a graceful manner before her back hooves.

Soon all four of them came to the parking lot where they saw a raven colored horse with a white star in the middle of her forehead. Around her neck was a rope, and a girl and her father were pulling hard but the horse wouldn't move. This was Raven, and she wasn't going to go in that trailer without a fight.

The Titans rushed forward, and the humans saw them. The girl grabbed a broom from in her truck and started whacking the closest horse, which was Cyborg. He slammed his body into her, and she fell over.

Robin and Starfire had run up the trailer and were kicking it. It shook a moment, and then each kicked hard at the same. The trailer creaked and groaned, and landed on its side with a loud bang.

The man still had the rope on Raven's neck and was trying to lead her away. Beast Boy charged up to him and reared. In fright the man let go of the rope and ran away.

Raven turned to Beast Boy. "I could've taken care of myself," she said. Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, but they noticed that the others were leaving and galloped after them.

They were heading to the open grounds to the East, when they passed the mare corral again. "Hey! What about us? We want out too!" One exclaimed. Cyborg ran up to the fence and kicked it several times. Soon it broke and the mares flooded out.

They all charged out and headed east, to the wild lands. Little did they know that this was the beginning of the greatest journey of their lives.

**

* * *

Well here's Chapter Two! If you didn't get what being "gelded" means then I'll explain (I don't think I should have to but still some people might not understand) A gelding is a Horse that's been "fixed" or in dog terms neutered. There you have it. Please review. **


	3. Up and Over the Hill

**I just have to say that in this chapter there will be fluff. I had to put it in. I couldn't help it. It's not the best, but hey I tried. And I hope to get more reviews than I have in the last chapters. Its just a goal I'm making for myself.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any Titans.

* * *

**

Starfire looked back. The whole fair grounds were a tiny dot from here. She remembered the mares splitting into two directions. _Perhaps they shall find other horses._ She thought.

Up ahead in the distance was the same hill they had been staring at for hours. It seemed as if every step took them no closer to it. The group was at a trot, but their pace seemed to be slowing. Starfire was getting tired and hungry. Besides, the sun was directly behind them. Soon it would be setting and they would have to stop for the night.

Beside her she heard Cyborg moan. "I'm hungry. There's no food out here!"

Raven snorted. "Look by your feet"

"That's nothing but grass! Hey! Do you mean that there's no meat out here?"

"Cyborg you are the meat!" Raven shook her head. Beside her Beast Boy was grinning as wide as a horse could grin. The prospect of Cyborg not eating meat for days was making his spirits high.

"Awww Man! I can't eat that green stuff, it looks to much like Beast Boy, and eating that would give me food poisoning!" Cyborg grunted, and he watched Beast Boy's grin turn into a frown. He wasn't going to let the changeling enjoy this moment.

"Perhaps if you think that you are eating meat, then it will taste like meat," Starfire suggested, hoping that it would avoid an argument between him and Beast Boy.

Cyborg looked at her and then tentatively took a piece of the grass. He chewed and swallowed. "I guess it'll do," he muttered.

Up ahead Robin stopped. "I smell water," he said. Starfire looked up and saw that up ahead was a dip in the ground. The group quickened their pace until they were at the edge of the slope.

Below them did a few trees surround a small fresh water pond, and it was at the base of the hill. Starfire stared ahead. The hill was bugger than she thought. She couldn't see over it. Still, it was something five horses could cross in a half-an-hour or less.

But they wouldn't want to do that now. Behind them the sky was painted in streaks of pink and orange. Night would be here, and it would be wiser to cross the hill tomorrow, and face what was on the other side.

Robin turned to the group. "We stay here for the night," he said. Cyborg approached the water's edge and flopped down beside it. He sighed with contentment, and while lying down began to eat.

Raven approached the water and started drinking. Behind her lurked Beast Boy, who seemed to move closer. Soon it became apparent that he was trying to knock Raven in the pond. As he was about to push Raven turned and said, "Don't even think about it."

"Aw come on Rae, Don't you wanna have fun?" Beast Boy pleaded.

"First. Don't call me Rae. I'm Ra_ven_. Second. No I don't want to join in your silly games, I want to return to normal and be home with a nice book and silence." She ended her statement with a glare.

"Fine, Ra_ven,_ but you don't know what you're missing." Beast Boy then turned to a patch of grass, and began to roll in it.

Watching them amused Starfire. Then her ears flicked towards the left as she heard a noise. She turned to see that it was Robin's hoof hitting the ground as he stepped closer to a very stubborn patch of grass. He was grazing.

Starfire walked up to him. "May I join you?" she asked. He grunted 'yes' through his clenched teeth as he tugged at the clump of grass. She was happy. She didn't know why but being by him made her happy. She felt well... safe.

She stretched her neck to grab some food, when she saw Robin's head fling up. She looked and saw that the patch of grass had come out, but attached to it was a big clump of dirt. He spat it out, and she giggled. He looked at her, and she smiled a horse smile. They went back to eating.

After a while they were full. The sky was dark now. Stars twinkled above, and the moon let off a powerful glow. There were no blinding city lights, and would soothe any eye.

Glancing at the others, they saw that Cyborg was asleep where he lay down, Raven had her legs tucked under her neatly under a tree, and a little bit away Beast Boy was sleeping sprawled out. Robin and Starfire were the only ones awake.

Starfire decided to ask a question that had been nibbling at her mind for a while. "Robin," she said, "How long do you suppose we will be horses?"

He looked at her. "I guess until we find the lady who did this to us."

"But would she not still be at the fair grounds?"

"No. The fair would be done by now. Today was the last day. And besides, we couldn't go back. Who knows what the people might do?"

"So... we keep going east in hopes of finding her?"

Robin nodded. "But still, I can't shake the feeling that something will happen to the city while we're gone. Slade could come back or...I don't think the people will be safe while we're gone."

"I'm sure that they will be safe. Perhaps the Titans East will notice that we're gone and come help?"

Robin shrugged. "Maybe".

Then he turned his head so it was facing his shoulders. He started nibbling. The nibbling was supposed to get rid of an itch, but he couldn't reach far enough. He snorted in irritation.

Starfire walked up to him. "Let me help." She said, and started nibbling right below his reach.

"Thanks, " he said in relief that the annoying itch was gone.

"You are most welcome" she answered. Then the two lay down side by side and drifted off to sleep, as the stars continued to twinkle merrily, and the Moon passed over.

* * *

Starfire's eyes opened and she yawned. Robin was on the other side of the pond talking to Cyborg. She got up and took a drink, and lifted her head. Robin approached her and the pricked her ears toward him. 

"Wake Raven. We're leaving soon." She nodded and walked up to Raven. She was still in the same position as when Starfire saw her when she went to sleep, her legs tucked neatly under her body.

"Friend Raven, please wake up. We wish to journey over the hill today." Raven's eyes opened and she blinked. She looked at Starfire and nodded getting up.

Beast Boy was already up and stretching. The others started up the hill, and he had to run a bit to catch up.

"Hey," he said, "You know how everybody tells us about 'The Tortoise and the Hare' and how slow and steady wins the race? Then how come we're always moving, and hurrying? All you ever hear is 'Hurry up with this' or 'Hurry up with that' and then you guys hurry to get up the hill and-"

"Beast Boy would you hurry up and get to the point?" Raven shook her mane as Beast Boy glared at her.

Wanting to stretch her legs Starfire started to gallop ahead. Soon Robin was following her. They we're having a mini-race to the top of the hill. Starfire was going pretty fast, but Robin was a male, and had leg size advantage, so he easily pulled ahead.

Starfire did not want to be beat. She went faster, and came up to him. They were neck and neck, Starfire laughing with joy. Their tails blew out behind them like a black and red flame, intertwining.

Soon they made it to the top, and Starfire could not help but gasp. Ahead of them was a desert almost, and the sun beat down harshly. There were plenty of bundles of sage grass here and there, but scarcely any water. Off in the distance on the horizon were mountains, and even in this time of year they had snow!

Soon Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven caught up and looked at the vast land. This was horse territory.

Starfire turned to Robin. "Why is there snow on the mountain in July?"

"Because of the high altitude, there isn't much heat up there." Then he turned to the rest of them "Whenever we see any water, or any grass we're taking it. We can't risk dehydration, or starvation."

The others nodded, and soon ,Starfire and him in the lead, made their way down to the bottom of the hill, and for the first time set their hooves on the ground that so many wild Mustangs had done before.

* * *

**So there you have it. Oh yeah, the little piece of Beast Boy and they hurrying thing came from Fox Trot in the comics. So did you like my chapter? Please review.**


	4. Snakes and Stallions

**I didn't get any reviews for chapter three as I wrote this. I'm just gonna say that no matter what I'm finishing this story, reviews or not, but it would help to get a few more. Oh yeah, a few important things happen in this chapter so pay attention! **

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

The heat was unbearable. Raven did not think that she could stand it much longer without water. They had traveled for at least four hours now trotting, and walking, and Beast Boy's endless jokes. Behind the massive hill was growing smaller, and the towering peaks ahead were no bigger. It was just them and the red iron dirt.

But that wasn't the thing that bothered Raven most. Their powers. They hadn't discussed them yet, but Raven knew they were gone. Last night she silently muttered her incantation but not a thing happened. No black aura appeared, and nothing blew up.

This led to idea popping into her head. With no powers could she show emotion now? _No,_ she thought, _We'll be humans again, and our powers will be back and I won't be able to show emotion, So I'd better not get used to it now._

But still, it was tempting. She shook her head. She wasn't going to share this information with the others yet, and _especially_ not Beast Boy. Who knows what he might do to her knowing that?

Almost coincidentally the changeling was standing right in front of her, and expression on his face like he expected her to reply. He had said something but she hadn't heard him. "What?" She asked.

He snorted. "I _said _do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That rattling noise."

"I don't hear anything."

The others were getting further and further ahead. They had to trot to catch up. After a few steps Raven did hear something. It was a rattle, like the ones babies used, except more continuos, and ominous.

Then up ahead she saw it. It was a rattlesnake, hidden beneath small sagebrush eyeing them. She sighed as Robin and Starfire headed away from it. Cyborg followed them, but she watched with horror as Beast Boy exclaimed "The noise! It's over here!" and he unknowingly walked closer to the deadly snake.

"Beast Boy! Get away from there!" Raven yelled.

"Why?"

She watched the snake crawl closer to the green horse, hissing trying to make it go away. When he wouldn't the snake hissed more shaking it's tail. It was ready to strike, and almost bit the horse if it weren't for Raven.

When the snake lunged Beast Boy noticed it, but there was no time to run. If he were poisoned he would die, for the Titans had no way of helping him as horses. Luckily, Raven was quicker than the snake and stomped hard on its head.

It didn't look dead, so she continued the stomping action until it became a small scrap of wrinkled snakeskin. Beast Boy was staring at her with wide eyes.

"T-Th-Thanks" He stuttered

Raven shook her head. "Beast Boy it was nothing."

"Huh?"

"You saved me from the man with the ropes, and I saved you from the snake." She said and then turned to catch up with the others who were staring quizzically at them. She'd let Beast Boy tell them what happened.

The snake wasn't all that bad. When he saved her from the man she didn't like it much to be in debt to Beast Boy, but she just saved him so they were even.

The others had heard and were looking at Raven.

She snorted. "What? Any of you would've done the same."

No one could disagree with her so they continued to walk in the endless heat.

After fifteen minutes Cyborg sniffed the air. "Water" he said. Soon their pace quickened and sure enough there was a little stream bubbling along their path.

Robin didn't need to tell anybody to drink, for they all rushed forward. Raven dipped her muzzle in, letting the water cool it down before she drank. Then she started. As a human she wouldn't have needed so much liquid, but a horse's body is much bigger. She drank it in gulps for what seemed an eternity until her thirst disappeared. Then she gave a content sigh.

She looked up to see Beast Boy standing in the stream, lifting his head occasionally with water dripping from it messily. He sneezed and water droplets landed on her head. He saw what he had done and began to shrink away. Raven snorted and walked away.

She turned to see a very small patch of a plant that seemed edible. She started grazing and realized that she was hungry as well as she was thirsty. There was not much of the stuff, but it dulled he hunger a bit.

Soon they left the little stream. After another mile, they heard behind them some sounds like hoof steps. Raven turned and saw nothing. Again it happened and nothing appeared. She was getting irritated.

"Beast Boy stop that!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

Before a mini-fight ensued between them the noise appeared again, but this time in front of them. Ahead was a small ridge and the noise was coming from there, and then they heard a small whinny. A smell was coming from it, and something didn't seem right about it. Robin instinctively stepped in front of Starfire.

Then on the ridge the figure stepped up. It was a Stallion; he was dun with gray stripes around his forelegs. From behind him appeared four other males, mostly brown and gray. It was a bachelor band, and the dun seemed to be their leader.

"Look boys!" he said in a raspy voice," It seems we have some unwanted visitors."

One of his cronies behind him so obviously observed, "Look they have mares!"

"Who are you? What do you want!" Robin snarled standing protectively in front of Starfire. Beast Boy took a position beside Raven, and Cyborg glared.

The dun spoke, "My name is Carrion. And what I want is standing right behind you and the green one."

One of his friends laughed. "Those are some fine looking mares. Think you can protect them you ponies?"

Carrion silenced them. "Hand the mares over peacefully. You wouldn't want Inameron or Skrine intervening, now would you?"

Cyborg snorted. "Why should we care who this _Inameron_ or _Skrine_ is?"

Carrion's horses began laughing. Once again he silenced them. "Do you mean to say that you have no idea about the two biggest herds and their war? Well let me tell you, unless you hand the mares over to us one of them will have them before the week is up, and you don't want to know what happens to rogue mares that Skrine takes. I'm giving you five seconds to run and leave the girls behind."

"I'd never go with you!" Raven spat.

Carrion chuckled. "This is a matter for the boys to settle, so you and your friend just be quiet and-"

"Shut up!" Every one turned to Beast Boy who was giving a death glare to Carrion.

Robin steeped forward, "Starfire and Raven stay with us!"

Carrion narrowed his eyes. "Fine then. But when the mares are ours you'll have no one to blame but yourselves." he turned to his cronies, "Attack!"

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as Carrion charged down to him. Two of the brown ones went after Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Raven saw one of the grays approaching her. Her ears pinned against her head and she clacked her teeth at him. He ran straight past her and to the backside and started biting her. Some instinct inside told her that he was not fighting, but herding. Raven became angry, and used her back feet to kick, and hit him in the face.

He squealed but tried again. This time Raven turned around and bit him on the shoulder. He let out a scream and she released to see that her foe was bleeding. She reared up and the stallion skirted back before turning and galloping over the ridge.

Raven looked around to see that Starfire had gotten rid of her adversary as easily as she had. Cyborg was winning his fight, but Beast Boy and Robin were not. Carrion was skilled, and good at dodging. Beast Boy's opponent was almost twice his size, and had been a horse longer.

Beast Boy struck a bite, but the other swerved and started to kick the green horse. Surprisingly Beast Boy didn't fall, but turned and kicked his enemy. Raven ran forward and butted the brown horse with her head. Caught by surprise he fell over, and they both began stomping him. The horse squealed, and soon got up and galloped away.

By looking around again Carrion was the only one left, and was facing Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire. Out numbered he turned and fled with his buddies, but called over his shoulder, "They won't be yours for long! Soon Inameron or Skrine will find them, and they'll be gone!"

The Titans watched them run away. Then they turned to each other. Raven and Starfire were fine, as well as Cyborg. Robin had a few patches off of his coat missing, but Bast Boy has a cut on his back. None of them knew what to do.

Then Raven saw an old spider web between two bushes. It was no loner occupied, and she remembered reading something about how cobwebs stop bleeding. She walked over, and lightly picked it up with her nose. She walked back to Beast Boy and placed the web on his cut. She held her nose there to apply pressure, and soon the bleeding stopped.

"Don't move the web," she said, "Or it may start bleeding again."

He looked at her. "Thanks."

Robin called with a neigh that said they were leaving. Soon they were on their way for another hour, before it got dark again. Up ahead a rock formation jutted up. Inside it was a small cave, so they slept in it that night. It would fit all of them, but Cyborg stayed toward the front in case more stallions came. They didn't know if Carrion would be back either.

But Raven pondered something. Carrion had mentioned Inameron and Skrine. Who were they? She couldn't shake the feeling that those names would be important to know soon. It was all so confusing. She gave a sigh before drifting off to sleep.

Suddenly she woke as something poked her belly. She turned to see Beast Boy asleep, but he seemed to have rolled into her. He hadn't accidentally messed with his cobweb in his sleep so it was still in place.

Raven was half tempted to bite his ear so he would wake up and get off of her, but a tiny voice inside her head told her no too. In the end she let him sleep like that. She didn't know why but she kind of liked it. Maybe it was the extra body heat that was keeping her warm in the cold cave.

Whatever it was it was confusing her. _The sooner we get back to normal the better_, she thought before once more drifting off to sleep once again.

**

* * *

Ok. Just a little explaining to do. A bachelor band is a small group of male horses without any mares. Sometimes they will do almost anything to get some, and one of their tactics is to distract the lead male of a herd, and send another bachelor to steal the mares. There aren't normally five, but there were five Titans so yeah...And the names Inameron and Skrine will be important so don't forget them. Please review.**


	5. The Lake

**I have a lot of reviews! Phew! Well since I'm such a nice person I think I'll update. **

**Disclaimer-Me owns no Titans and never went to an proper english class.

* * *

**

Two weeks had passed. Two whole weeks, and no sign of any other horses. Beast Boy sighed. He was glad that what Carrion had said never come true. No Inameron, no Skrine, and no other mare hoarding Stallions.

His outburst at Carrion was murmured about between the others, though none knew the real reason for it. Beast Boy wouldn't tell. He didn't like it when someone talked to Raven like that. Treating her like an item with no mind. He snorted now just thinking about it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he liked Raven more than a friend. Somewhere he knew that she had replaced Terra. But the ever-persistent fear of rejection blocked that from going up top and he never admitted it.

Up ahead he heard a gasp. They all looked at Starfire, who was staring down over a ridge. They all trotted up and looked. There was a lake, with pure water that ran down from the mountains, which from this distance looked slightly bigger. The waves crashing on the sandy shore gave it the appearance of an ocean, and all around was grass, though the red-iron dirt was still under it.

"Is it not the most pleasant sight you have seen out here!" exclaimed Starfire, "If only we could stay for a while."

Raven snorted. "I agree with Starfire. We don't even know where we are going, and it couldn't hurt to stay in one spot for a while."

"I wouldn't mind staying here!" Cyborg chipped in.

Robin's face showed doubt. "What if Carrion or another Stallion shows up?"

Beast Boy shook his mane. "Dude, if those creeps come back we can take 'em. We _are_ the Teen Titans."

Raven nodded. "Beast Boy does have a point."

Hearing this made Beast Boy glow. Raven had actually agreed with him! But he dare not speak waiting for their leader's decision.

Robin's face furrowed with thought before saying, "I guess we could stay for a few days."

Starfire's gleeful neigh rang out, and Cyborg began rolling in a patch of grass. Raven sighed and lay down, staring at the waves with a look of comfort on her face.

They would stay in this nice place for a while. Plenty of water, loads of grass, and all the running room you could need. It was almost perfect.

Beast Boy looked around. Robin and Starfire were walking away to graze, Cyborg was lying on his side, and Raven was still staring at the waves. Not knowing what to do he called out to Raven.

"Hey Raven! What'd the bartender say when the horse walked in?"

Raven looked up. "Beast Boy not now..."

"Awwwww pleeeease?"

"No. I just want to be left alone."

"Come on."

"No."

"But who knows? You might l-"

"FINE! Just get it over with!"

"Ok. What did the bartender say when the horse walked in?"

"I. have. no. idea."

"Hey there! Why the long face! Haha get it?"

Raven snorted. "Ok. Now that you're done go find something useful to do." Then she turned on her side and continued to watch the waves.

Beast Boy's brow furrowed. How could she find fun in just staring at waves? Obviously no only Raven could. He decided he'd make her have a little fun the real way weather she liked it or not.

He noticed a little rock in the ground. He kicked it and it rolled. He kept kicking, and noticed he was moving into Raven's line of view to the waves. He kept going until he was in her way. Her head turned, and he followed. Slowly an irritated expression crossed her face.

Finally she snapped, "Beast Boy would you stop that!"

Beast Boy gave her a sly glance and kicked the rock again. She glared and he kicked again.

"Beast Boy, " Raven growled, "If you don't stop I'll make you wish you had."

He glanced at her and kicked the rock hard. Perhaps a little too hard, because it went flying in the air, and slammed into Raven's forehead.

All he could mutter was oops, before there was an angry mare charging him. He galloped away, sending a flock of water birds scattering into the sky.

He was a stallion, and could easily turn and over power Raven, but that would involve biting her, and hurting her, and he felt that he had done enough damage with the rock.

Raven was catching up, and an instinct came into his mind. Raven didn't like the water. He turned to the lake and ran that way. The shallow water spattered his legs as he churned it with his hooves.

One of his ears was pointed directly behind him, and he heard the rhythmic beating of Raven's hooves splashing in the shallows. She would follow him this far.

He went deeper. Soon the water was up to his knees. Raven was still following, but the pattern in her steps was faltering. She seemed to not like where she was, but reluctant to give up the chase.

Beast Boy went a little further, until his hooves were not touching the ground and he was swimming. The noise behind him stopped and he turned to see Raven still standing in the knee-deep water, glaring at him.

He was about to make a comment when something knocked him over. His head plunged under water, and for a moment all he saw was darkness. His head bobbed back to the surface, and he coughed and sputtered.

Again the same thing knocked him down. He emerged soaked, water streaming into his eyes. He swam until there was ground under him again. His sight returned, and he saw Raven smirking.

A cocky voice full of amusement sounded nearby. "What's the matter BB? Are the waves to much for you to handle?" Cyborg laughed.

In return the green horse glared, and turned back. He moved until he was on the shore again, with Raven beside him. They looked at each other when the most unexpected thing happened. A feather landed right in front of them.

They stared at it and soon Cyborg trotted over to look at it too. It was a large feather. In fact it was way too large for any of the birds around here. And the color was not right for them either. It was black, with a white tip.

And then when confusion hit them a ghostly neigh sounded from far away. They turned but no horses were spotted.

Robin and Starfire had heard the neigh, and saw the little group around the feather. They trotted up and looked down. Once all of the Titans were looking at the peculiar feather it vanished.

The Titans looked at one another and not a word was spoken.

* * *

**Yup. There's my new chapter. A few people didn't believe me when I told them that horses can swim, but yes they can. Also the feather will mean something important. I give major props to whoever can guess what it means. Please review.**


	6. Hunt for a Black Bird

**OK. I am sorry, for I have not updated sooner. My dad recently lost his job and needed the computer to find one. Between that and school, and chores I never got a chance to update until now. I am sorry**

**Disclaimer-l owns not one single Titan.

* * *

**

Starfire trotted down the shoreline looking for birds. Every one she saw was white, with an occasional brown. None had any black. But she kept trying.

She wanted to find out who had left the feather there. It had to be a bird. There was just no other explanation for it. What other animal had feathers? Well there was the duck-billed platypus, but they didn't live in North America. She remembered reading that in an old textbook somewhere.

Behind her she heard Robin's neigh calling her back. She had ventured too far. She gave a little stomp of frustration, but turned back.

Then she heard a little flutter. There was a cry and a few birds took off. Then she saw a bird that was black! She opened her mouth to call to her friends, but the black seemed to move on it. Startled Starfire looked closer to see that the bird was not black, but had the shadow of a bigger bird cast over it.

She gave a sigh before Robin called again. Her hooves threw up clouds of sand as she walked back. She couldn't stop thinking about that feather. Finding a black bird would put her mind at ease, and she would know what it was.

A nagging thought kept saying that there was something else out there, something that she and her friends knew nothing about. It could be anything, a threat or an ally, but just seeing one black bird would prove that it was just a bird, and make those thoughts go away. She wanted to search just a bit longer.

She approached Robin, who nickered in greeting. He stared at her as if asking if she found a bird. She shook her head.

Robin stamped his hoof. "None of the others found any either. I guess we'll look more tomorrow."

"I can not look a bit more now?" Starfire questioned.

"No. We don't know if any Stallions are nearby, and it's getting dark. It's going to be harder to spot snakes if there are any."

Looking around Starfire could see that he was right. The sun was setting behind them, making the sky look like it was on fire. Still, she could look after herself in the dark. After all, you would hear a snake before you saw it.

She opened her mouth to protest, but suddenly heard a scraping noise. It was coming from somewhere behind Robin.

The two horses turned to the shore to see a turtle emerging from the water. It clearly didn't see them, and when it got high enough it started digging. Starfire stretched her neck to get a closer look.

The turtle continued it's digging until it had a fairly large hole, and the stars were beginning to show. Then it turned and seemed to sit over the hole. After a moment a plopping noises were heard.

This continued a bit before the turtle turned and buried what was in its hole and turned back to the water, disappearing beneath the waves.

Starfire heard hoof noises nearby, and could smell Raven and Beast Boy. She called to them and trotted over to where the turtle had been. She delicately began digging slowly, as to not damage whatever was in the hole. Soon Robin joined her, being as careful as she was.

She heard Raven and Beast Boy come up close to them, and Cyborg was not far behind. Soon her hoof struck something. She looked down in and saw white. She pulled the sand away, to see and egg. Beneath it were more eggs.

Behind her, Starfire heard a gasp. There were about fifteen eggs in all, and their shells were a beautiful white.

Raven snorted. "What kind of eggs are these?"

"They're turtle eggs," said Robin, "We saw their mother lay them."

"Don't turtles usually lay their eggs in the spring?" Beast Boy chipped in, "And do turtles even live in...What State are we in?"

Both Starfire and Robin shrugged. It had been long since they had seen any signs of human life. For all they knew they could be in Nevada.

Cyborg sniffed the eggs. "Do ya think we can eat 'em?" he asked, before receiving a sharp nip on the ear from Beast Boy. Cyborg had been missing meat and the turtle eggs looked so good, he just wanted one.

Raven snorted. "We're horses now. We don't know what it would do to us if we even try to eat one."

"I agree with friend Raven," said Starfire, "I think we should bury them again and leave them alone."

Robin nodded and began to throw sand over them again. Cyborg made sniffing noises, missing his chance to have a bit of meat again.

Raven yawned; exposing her now crooked horse teeth. She trotted over to a soft patch of grass and lay down ready for sleep. Beast Boy lay down near her. She snorted and turned her head.

Starfire lay down in another patch of grass. Robin joined her lying very closely. Starfire sighed in contentment thankful for Robin's extra body heat.

Seeing everybody lying down, Cyborg lifted a hoof to dig up the eggs again, but everybody spotted him and snorted angrily. The liver colored horse turned away from the eggs, and trotted over in a soft spot of sand and lay down.

Seeing that all were lying down, Starfire looked up at the starry sky. From here she could barely see Tamaran. It was just a white spec like all of the other stars and planets out there. Oh how far away it seemed form here in these uninhabited plains. She knew the Robin was beside her and that she wasn't alone. A quick glance told her that he was looking up too.

Suddenly he snorted. "Starfire. Do you see that constellation there?"

She was confused. "What is this "constellation"? Is it some sort of ship?"

Robin shook his head. "A constellation is a group of stars that makes a pattern like those three up there, that's Orion's belt." There was no impatience in Robin's voice. He was always patient with Starfire.

"Who is this Orion?" She asked.

"Orion was a hunter, who existed back in ancient Greece. They say that he was a little too fond of the Greek goddess Artemis, so her brother Apollo became jealous and sent a scorpion to kill him. Artemis found Orion and placed his body in the stars."

"So there are more of these constellations?"

Robin pointed his nose to a larger group of stars. "See those? That's Pegasus, the legendary winged horse."

Starfire smiled. For some reason she had a feeling that that should be important to know, but she couldn't figure out why. Suddenly she heard a fluttering noise and looked above the lake to see a flock of three birds flying by. All were white.

Starfire wanted to continue her search, but Robin had told her not too. She let out a sigh and lay down her head. "Goodnight Robin." She murmured.

Robin looked down at her before saying, "Goodnight Starfire." And he lay his head over her neck. Above Pegasus twinkled sending a soft light down on the horses below.

* * *

Starfire was the first one to wake up. She looked around to see the others were still asleep. Robin was sleeping on his side, appearing to have rolled around in his sleep. The sun was not even in the sky yet. The sky had actually formed clouds for once.

Starfire looked out onto the lake. Last night Robin had said that she could continue her search today and she was eager to start, but he was still asleep.

_Perhaps I could slip away for a moment and return,_ she thought. After all, what Robin didn't know couldn't hurt him. Starfire rose and trotted in the direction she had taken before Robin had stopped her.

She saw a few flocks, but not one bird was black. After a while she grew thirsty. She looked back and saw that she could no longer see where her friends slept. She would take a drink and go back.

She let her muzzle drift in the cool water before taking slurps. Behind her she smelled horse. It was a male but she couldn't recognize him. _It is probably one of my friends_, she decided.

She finished her drink, and lifted her head. The hoof steps behind her grew louder. She turned around and saw who it was.

It wasn't one of her friends. It was a white stallion with a grayish muzzle, and he seemed almost as surprised to see her, as she was he.

The stallion threw his mane in a powerful way, and said, "What's this? A mare wandering around all by herself?" and then he snorted before taking a step closer to Starfire. She gulped.

* * *

**There it is my new chapter. Again I am sorry for the delay in my update. I promise to do it sooner. Please Review.**


	7. The Battle for Starfire

**Hey. I just had to write a History paper, so while doing that I snuck this chapter in. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: There is nothing about Teen Titans at which is owned by me.

* * *

**

Robin was still asleep. He was having the weirdest dream. Starfire was out looking at birds, and then took a drink. It was blank for a second and then he saw a white stallion with a grayish muzzle trying to herd her away. She let out a shrill squeal of defiance, and then Robin's sleep was interrupted.

His eyes shot open. Then off in the distance he heard Starfire's squeal of defiance. He looked around and saw that she was not in sight, and there were hoof prints leading away from where she slept.

In an instant Robin was up and galloping toward the direction of the squeal. He had not taken the time to wake the others, for fear gripped his heart with an icy chill.

He galloped until he saw it. There was the white stallion with a grayish muzzle, and he _was_ trying to herd Starfire away. Of course it wasn't and easy task. Starfire wasn't cooperating. She kept trying to turn away toward where her friends were. Getting frustrated the stallion snapped at Starfire and bit her on the nose.

Robin was seeing red. Another male was trying to take Starfire, and hurting her to do it. His hooves churned as he gathered himself. Then he charged down, and with all of his weight slammed into the stallion.

Of course this was no mere bachelor stallion. This one had been here for years, gaining all of the knowledge and strength that was needed to run a herd. All Robin's charge did to him was simply put him off balance.

Almost instantly the stallion wheeled. When he saw Robin a glare formed on his face as if to say "And just who do you think _you_ are."

Robin's ears had been pinned down, a sign of anger, and ever so slowly the stallion's ears moved down too, as he realized that Robin could actually pose a threat.

Now Starfire was not some damsel waiting to be rescued, and when the stallion gave his full attention to Robin, she ran up behind him and bit him in the back.

Robin smirked and the stallion wheeled, outraged. In all of his life he had not seen a mare stand up to him like this. It just wasn't normal, and this female was being too bold. Suddenly a spark of interest showed in his eye.

Robin however, noticed this spark. Angered even further, he reared up and attempted to push the stallion down. Robin had not been a horse long, but amazingly was a good fighter, yet he wasn't good enough. The stallion kicked Robin in the gut with his hind legs, which sent him flying backwards and onto the ground.

Determined to win, the stallion decided to put Starfire somewhere out of the way. He started pushing her toward a cluster of trees, but when she wouldn't budge, he slammed into her and knocked her down. It was a bit of an unusual tactic, but it worked. Now he could get rid of the black stallion, and move Starfire to the herd.

Robin was up now, and saw the stallion slam Starfire. He once again ran up to the stallion, but this time he turned and used his back legs. The stallion countered by rearing up and pushing on Robin's legs in the air.

Robin was once again on the ground. He looked up to see that Starfire had risen and was attempting to attack the stallion. The stallion was a male and easily outweighed Starfire. What ever attempt she made to hurt him were futile.

Within moments the stallion had Starfire down again. Robin was getting angrier by the moment. He rose, heaving long breaths as he did so.

"Leave her alone!" He yelled when he was at his full height. The stallion snorted, and reared. Robin did as well, and both were on two legs biting and pawing each other.

Robin felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and saw that it was bleeding. Within moments gravity claimed him, and he was on four legs again. Then a monstrous weight hit him in the face. He groaned and was then hit in his side by a hoof.

He hit the ground, dust swirling around his face. The stallion lifted a hoof and slammed it into robin's side, near his lungs. His breath escaped him, and he could barely move.

The stallion placed his hoof on Robin's shoulder, and leaned closer to his ear.

"You bachelors don't get it do you," the stallion said, "I am Inameron, and with the threat of Skrine I need all of the mares I can get, so to keep you out of my way-"

"Stop!" Starfire had risen again, and was glaring at Inameron. "Do not hurt him."

Robin barely managed to wheeze a command for her to run back to their friends. Inameron snorted.

"You have to go to my herd. It is not safe here."

"I will not." Starfire replied. Suddenly Inameron's ear flicked toward the lake as he heard hoof steps. Robin recognized the scent of Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Inameron's eyes widened, and immediately ran to Starfire. He nipped her, and when she wouldn't move, he slammed himself into her rump, pushing her forward a step.

He continued this until Starfire began moving on her own. Inameron got her into a gallop, towards the mountains, but she wasn't going to go that easily. She immediately turned around and ran back towards Robin.

Seeing her do this Inameron lifted his head and let out a high pitched neigh. Over the ridge there was heard a pawing of hooves and snorting. Inameron neighed again, and over the ridge appeared his heard. The heard began running towards Starfire.

Robin watched horrified as they began to catch up. Starfire's hooves drummed on the dirt, but there were many following her. It sounded as if she were being chased by thunder. The whole group of mares and foals seemed to surround the red horse. It was a wide gaping mouth that swallowed Starfire.

The herd pushed her toward the center, and Inameron galloped toward the mountains. The herd ran after him, keeping Starfire in the middle with no way to escape. Robin watched helplessly as they galloped over a ridge and into the distance. The last he heard of Starfire was her neigh calling his name as it faded in the distance.

* * *

Raven had woken to the distant sound of what seemed to be stallions fighting. She noticed that Robin and Starfire were both missing. She woke Beast Boy, who woke Cyborg, and they took off in the direction of the noise.

Now they gazed over a scene of Robin lying in the dust bleeding, and a herd of horses galloping away. Starfire was nowhere to be found.

As they approached the black horse, they saw his ears flick toward them. He lifted his head and nickered a greeting, but by his tone they could tell that something bad had happened.

Raven sent Cyborg to go look for some cobwebs, while she and Beast Boy walked up to Robin.

His breathing was uneven, but it was becoming level. He had just had the wind knocked out of him, he would live.

"Inameron….came….took Starfire." He managed to wheeze between gasping for air. Beast Boy looked at Raven quizzically.

"What happened?" Raven asked. Robin took a deep breath, the oxygen flow in his lungs becoming more level.

"There was a white stallion….he came and took Starfire…I…I tried to stop him, but I….." He trailed off, unable or unwilling to finish the sentence.

Then they heard a trotting noise and saw Cyborg approaching with a few cobwebs balanced carefully on his snout. Raven turned back to Robin.

"Can you stand?" She asked.

Robin grunted. He carefully turning himself so his back faced the sky and his belly faced the ground. He placed his legs in the right position, and slowly pushed up. He legs wobbled a bit but soon he was standing.

Raven and Beast Boy both took a few cobwebs from Cyborg, and began to patch the worst cuts on the injured horse, mainly his shoulder.

As soon as all of his wounds were covered, Robin turned to where they saw the herd disappear to, and began to walk. His gait was as fast as he could make it, but it to the others is seemed like a limp.

After they realized he wasn't stopping Beast Boy called out, "Where are you going?" Robin ignored him, as if every second counted, and he could waist not one.

Raven turned to Beast Boy. "In case you weren't listening, he said that Inameron took Starfire."

"So?"

Raven sighed in frustration. "_So_, he's going to go find Starfire."

Cyborg snorted. "Is he crazy? In the condition he's in he'll never reach her before they cross the mountains."

"You know Robin, "said Beast Boy, "He's stubborn, and will do about anything to get what needs to be done. This is gonna be Slade all over again."

Raven sighed. "He is our leader, and Starfire was our friend too. It looks like we'll have to go with him."

With that the three caught up to Robin. They would get back Starfire, no matter where it would lead them.

* * *

**Ok so in this chapter I think I might have made Robin a little OOC. I don't know your opinion, but I think I did. Please review.**


	8. Following the Trail

**I am so sorry that it took this long to get this chapter up. My dad has been on the computer a lot. But I have good news. I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico! Kidding. I don't have a car (yet) My dad said that I'm going to get a little more time on the computer for a while so I can update sooner!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans I would tell you.

* * *

**

They were at a dead end. The hoof tracks seemed to fade. They had traveled for hours following the path hat the herd had taken, and now they were in a spot with high winds. The wind seemed to have picked up the dirt, and the tracks faded. Beast Boy could tell that his leader was pissed.

Robin extended his muzzle to the dirt. The features on his face told all he was unhappy. They had kept from mentioning Starfire, for fear he may get angry and do something to them.

Of course they were his friends and they knew it was all out of grief. It was completely transparent to all of them that Robin liked Starfire more than just a friend. Beast Boy was suddenly thankful that Raven was still asleep when the stallion attacked, and he hadn't seen her.

Suddenly up ahead Robin snorted in frustration. He glared at the ground. Yep. The trail was lost. In fact, they were somewhat lost too. They had never been here before.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, but heard a noise behind him. His ear flicked, and Raven noticed it.

"I hear something." He told her.

She snorted. "It had better not be another snake."

Beast Boy shook his head. It didn't sound like a snake. More like a scraping. Something with paws was moving around. Then it spoke.

"So, there are more, eh? Stragglers from the herd?" All of the horses turned, but saw nothing. Then something grabbed Beast Boy's leg. "I'm down here!" It spoke.

Beast Boy looked down and saw the strangest thing. A rabbit. It seemed a little unnerved that they didn't notice him at first.

"How's come ya'll are late?" It asked. Beast Boy was confused.

"Late? For what?"

The rabbit grew wide eyed. "Oh…you mustn't be in that herd then. Never mind. Sorry to bother you." The rabbit turned his tail to the air and began to hop away, when a big black hoof was placed in his path.

"What herd?" growled Robin. The rabbit knew something. However it started laughing.

"Being rude are we? That's no way to get something you want." It began to hop away again, but Robin wasn't intent on letting him go.

"Look," spat the black horse," One of my friends was taken by a stallion. Tell me now, have you seen a herd or not?" Most small mammals by then would have said what they knew, but the rabbit was a little dense.

"Taken by a stallion were they? Well you should have attacked him to protect your friend then! What kind of friend wouldn't do anything to help? I'd say you aren't much of a frie-"

The rabbit was stopped as he was kicked out of the way by Raven. What the bunny hadn't seen was that he had angered the black horse further, and Robin had lunged at him. Currently he was being held back by Beast Boy and Cyborg, which wasn't an easy task.

The rabbit looked up at Raven. "Why, I didn't notice a lady in the group. Most apologies miss, and thanks a plenty for helping me from that monster and his rowdy group of friends." He indicated to the three boys. "Is there anything I can do for ya?"

Raven stared down at the little bunny. "Can you tell us about the herd you saw?"

The rabbit hopped up and brushed the dust off of him. "Why certainly! Anything for a pretty young lady! The herd had a stallion I think, and he was white. Oh! And there was a beautiful red mare, with the oddest green eyes in the center. Didn't seem too happy to be there. Of course, she wasn't as pretty as you."

Beast Boy snorted in disgust. _That rabbit is crazy if he thinks he has any chance with Raven,_ he thought. _Wait where did that come from?_

"So tell us where they went already! "snarled Robin from behind Cyborg. The rabbit simply waved his hand in the air.

"I'm not gonna talk to you with that kind of attitude. And where are your manners? That's no way to talk in front of a woman." He turned back to Raven. "I swear, Stallions these days. They have no respect for girls. Is there anything else you need?"

"Can you tell me which way they went?"

The rabbit bowed. "I'd be glad to. They went roughly about that direction." He pointed to a spot in the mountains where some red rocks were building up. "Heard some mare fretting about how hard the Mountain Fall Pass would be on her foal."

Raven nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime, "then the rabbit began to whisper, "Are you sure you're ok with these men? I mean you might be more respected by this friend of mine who's a horse like you, but he-"

"Okay, that's very nice, thanks but we have to go now bye!" Beast Boy had come up and was now urging Raven away. Raven snorted at Beast Boy, and turned back to the rabbit.

"Bye," she called.

The rabbit waved. "If you need me again, just ask around for Skip! You'll find me soon." He then hopped off, and soon went into his warren.

Raven was staring curiously at Beast Boy. He noticed and his ears pricked towards her. "What?" he asked.

Raven shook her mane, and then responded. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

Raven snorted. "You seemed to want to leave quickly."

"Well…..err….That rabbit was annoying." Beast Boy stammered.

"So now you can't stand somebody who acts like you?"

Beast Boy was confused, "What do you mean……Hey! I'm not annoying….sometimes."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand you Beast Boy," The green horse snorted. Suddenly there was a neigh up ahead. He looked and saw that Robin was picking up the pace.

They caught up and saw that there were hoof tracks on the ground again, and it was less windy here. The rabbit was right after all. The tracks were spread out; it looked as if Inameron's herd was still running.

After traveling for a few hours, the terrain began to change. There was tan grass up to the group's knees. They had to dip their heads in the plant to see the tracks. Soon they reached a problem. A huge problem.

Up ahead was a canyon. The tracks seemed to split up in two directions, one staying above, and one going under.

Robin snorted. "We're going to have to split up." Everyone stared at him wide eyed.

Raven stepped forward. "Robin we can't do that. We don't know where we are."

"How would we find each other again? What about the stallions?" Beast Boy asked. He cast a worried glance at Raven, but she didn't notice.

Cyborg snorted. "Robin I agree with BB and Raven. This isn't such a good idea."

Robin shook his head, causing his mane to fall over his eyes. "We have to find Starfire, and we can't take both paths. We need to split up."

Beast Boy looked at the ground. The two paths seemed to lead off into fog and uncertainty. Every horse instinct screamed to stay with the herd, the herd was safety. But he wasn't a horse. He was Beast Boy. Using his human knowledge he decided to think.

If a girl that he liked more than a friend was taken by a stallion, and there were two paths what would he do? What would he do if he were in Robin's shoes?

Then, as if to clear the confusion, a big gust of wind blew. The grass parted, half pointing above the canyon, and half into it. A strand of hair from Beast Boy's mane and Raven's blew off, and intertwined. They landed above the canyon. A strand of Robin's and Cyborg's both blew into the canyon.

The wind stopped and everything was silent. It seemed clear now what was to be done.

Robin cleared his throat. "It's settled then. Raven and Beast Boy will take the upper path, and Cyborg and I will take the lower."

Cyborg snorted. "Well then when we're done, how are we going to find each other again?"

Raven pointed her nose to the sky, and another breeze blew. The hairs on the ground lifted up and twirled together. They knew how to find each other. The horses split off into the two directions after wishing good luck. They would find themselves again. The wind was watching over them.

* * *

**If anybody doesn't get the whole "wind" thing, I can explain it a bit more. Also I put one of a horse's main instincts in here, "the herd is safety". Most likely I'll mention it again. Please Review.**


	9. Metting Dashow, and Skrine's Plan

**Ok. I'm typing this while watching Jaws, so there may be a few spelling errors due to jumpiness, and I might miss them. Just telling you in advance.**

**Disclaimer: Me and owning the Teen Titans is something that never goes in a sentence together without the word not.

* * *

**

Starfire was tired. With her friends they usually traveled at slow paces, and ran for the fun of it. Now she had run nearly all day. Needless to say, her legs hurt.

The herd had stopped by a stream in the canyon for the night. She heard that they would still be traveling like this tomorrow. Oh how she wished that she could fly again.

She shook her mane. Even if she could fly, she felt no joy. She wouldn't be able to. To calm herself she took a long drink from the stream.

While she was drinking her mind wandered. Where were her friends? Would they have followed her? Was Robin ok? The last time she saw him he was lying in the dust, hurt. She hoped that he was alright.

She sighed. Really this whole mess was her fault. She should have waited for the others to wake up before she had searched. Now she may never see them again.

Suddenly a voice sounded behind her, "Hi!" Starfire turned to see a grey filly almost the size of her. The filly had little white flecks on her coat, and her tail and one ear were white.

"Hello," Starfire said.

The mare shook her mane. "My name is Dashow. What's yours?"

Starfire smiled. This filly was nice. "I am Starfire."

"That's a pretty name. So what herd did you come form?"

"I did not come from a herd."

Dashow became wide-eyed. She sniffed closer to Starfire and then jumped back. "Did you come from the humans?"

Starfire snorted. "I am not a human!" she exclaimed.

Dashow laughed. "I didn't mean that." She said still smiling "I was asking if you lived with the humans when my dad got you."

Starfire's eyes widened. "Your father?"

Dashow nodded. "Yep. Inameron's my dad. You must have not lived in a herd before, because every other colt and filly in this herd is my half-brother or sister. I'm supposed to have left the herd by now, after all I am 4, but I guess dad keeps me around because I look like my mother."

Starfire was confused. "Leave?"

"Well you can't expect me to stay here forever," said the filly, "All of the foals born around the same time I was have left by now. It's probably because of my mom."

"What do you mean?"

Dashow head started to fall, "She was special to my father I guess. Sure, he mates with all of the mares in the herd, but my mother was one of those special few that you only meet once in a life time, ya know?"

Starfire nodded, images of Robin popping into her mind. "So what happened to her?"

Dashow sighed. "Well it wasn't long before you showed up. The moon was only half full at this time. But anyway, our herd was close to the human town. My dad didn't like it too much. Were getting ready to leave one night, when a fight broke out against the humans. We don't really know or care why, humans are too complicated to understand. But we started running.

Then one of the caves where humans keep horses caught on fire. We were running when we heard a screaming coming from the burning cave. One of the foals had blindly run into it. My mother, being the lead mare, ran after the foal.

She tried to herd the foal out, but the cave was falling apart. She pushed the foal through the opening, and a piece of the cave crashed in front of her. She burned to death.

We tried to help the foal, but he inhaled too much smoke. He died a few hours later. After that Inameron stopped eating. We tried to help him, but he would refuse it all. He was starting to improve, when he took you. I think that this is a good sign that he's becoming his old self again."

Starfire sighed. She thought that she was going to be angry with Inameron, but after what his daughter told her, she was finding it hard to. This was just a horse suffering of heart-ache.

Dashow shook her mane. "Now, back to my other questions. Did you live with any humans when he took you?"

Just then Inameron trotted up to them. "No Dashow, I didn't see any humans with her. Shouldn't you be resting for tomorrow?"

Dashow's ears lowered in embarrassment. She clearly didn't want her dad to hear her questions. "Yes dad." she said. Then she turned around. "Goodnight Starfire. We can talk more tomorrow." Dashow then left to a soft patch of grass and went to sleep standing up.

Inameron turned to Starfire. "Starfire, I don't know what you normally used to do, but now you're in my herd, and I want my mares to be healthy tomorrow. You should go find a spot to stand and sleep."

Starfire was confused. "Stand while sleeping?"

Inameron snorted. "Yes, it's easier to escape predators that way. Cougars won't catch any of us as easily if we're already running when they attack."

"But….how will we know if any cougars are coming?"

"I stay up and watch," said Inameron. "Now please go to sleep. We're going to reach the mountains by night fall tomorrow."

Starfire wanted to ask more, but she didn't. She stood near Dashow, and lowered her head like the others. After a few minutes she thought she wasn't going to be able to sleep while standing, but then the noised died away, and she drifted back into the soft place of sleep.

* * *

Carrion stood there waiting. He had requested a meeting with Skrine, and quite frankly he was nervous. Well, for one Skrine was one of the most powerful horses out here, and he wasn't easy to please. Second, Carrion was a stallion with out a herd surrounded by mares. He could have died and gone to heaven.

Then Skrine showed up. His brown and black coat showed all of his muscles, and scars from numerous battles. It was clear who had won all those fights. Carrion gulped.

Skrine snorted. "What do you want? You know I usually don't let stallions this close to my herd."

Carrion bowed his head, showing deed respect. "Skrine, the five horses you mentioned in the prophecy, we've seen them."

Skrine's eyes widened. "Did you get the mares like I asked?"

Carrion gulped. "Well we tried to but…."

Skrine snorted. "But you failed. Well if that's all you came to tell me you fool, then get out of my sight!"

"B-but t-there's mo-more." Carrion stammered, hoping he hadn't angered Skrine too much.

"Well then spit it out before I grow old, or decide to chase you off."

Carrion sighed, trying to keep calm. "After we were defeated by them once, we followed them to try again, but when we caught up Inameron had taken the red mare. We followed them, as they were following Inameron. And-"

"Would you just hurry up?" Skrine snapped.

"Well the remaining four came to the edge of the canyon. They split up, the black one and the brown one still following Inameron, and the green one and the other mare stupidly following the human trail."

"So you're saying the other mare is only being protected by one stallion?"

Skrine asked.

Carrion nodded. "But don't underestimate them. The mare is an extraordinary fighter."

Skrine snorted. "This won't be to hard." He turned his head. "Vixen, Melkar! Get over here!" he snapped. Carrion gulped. He had heard of Vixen, she was a mare that no stallion could resist. Melkar he didn't know.

Just then Vixen walked up. She was a light brown mare, with a white mane and tail, and a white stripe down her nose. Another horse trailed behind her, a dark shade of grey.

Skrine turned to Carrion. "Of course you know Vixen, my lead mare, but Melkar is another bachelor like you. He owes a debt to me for trying to take another mare. I decided to show mercy and not kill him."

"What do you want?" asked Vixen. Carrion could feel drool coming out of his mouth, just by staring at her.

"The five from the prophecy have been spotted," Skrine said. "Inameron has a mare, and it seems the other four have split up. The other mare took the human trail. I need her here so I can lure the stallions back and kill them. She's only guarded by one stallion. Do you remember what to do?"

Vixen sighed. "I make the idiot stallion look at me, and then lure him away easily, and drive him off a cliff or something." Carrion gulped. Vixen was scary in a way. She could easily make any stallion, except Skrine, do what she wanted. The poor idiot guarding the raven colored mare didn't stand a chance.

Melkar snorted. "Let me guess. When the stallion is disposed of, I have to go in there and herd the mare back to you."

Skrine nodded. "But Carrion and his group will be joining you." He then lowered his voice to a growl, "And if any of you touch Vixen or the other mare I will kill you. Understood?"

Carrion and Melkar nodded, and with Vixen they galloped off to retrieve Raven.

* * *

**If any of you didn't get what Dashow was talking about when she said "The human cave where they keep horses" it was a barn. And I know Stallions usually don't let other stallions in their herd, but I need Melkar for what I'm going to do. Please Review.**


	10. Problems in Traveling

**Note to all! My Dad just got another job so I can use the computer again! Woo Hoo! That means more updates for y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I just got a letter saying I get to own one of the Titans! wait...the letter actually says "_Ha ha you fool. We lied."_... Darn... Ok so on with the story!

* * *

**

Starfire was nudged in the side. Her eyes fluttered a bit, but the she opened them to see a gray face staring at her. She startled, but then remembered that she was with the herd.

Dashow snorted. "Didn't mean to scare you. But its dawn, and were leaving soon. You should eat something." She then left to a patch of grass and began grazing.

Starfire stretched her neck. Sleeping while standing wasn't the most comfortable thing to do. Also she hadn't gotten a good night sleep either. She kept having dreams of her friends being followed by a mysterious shadow that couldn't be seen.

Suddenly, a small weight ran into her hind legs. She looked back to see a little brown colt, which had run into her. Starfire neighed a greeting.

The colt snorted. "Sorry"

Starfire nodded. "It is all right"

The colt stood there as if he wanted to say something. On of his ears flicked back in embarrassment.

Finally he spoke. "You weren't umm...born to feed human mutts were you?"

Starfire snorted. "I was not. What has made you say that?"

The colt lowered is head. Behind him a group of foals and mares were snickering. It was obvious that they were spreading rumors about Starfire. The colt in front of her looked really embarrassed.

"I...I'm sorry." he said, "They just sent me over here and..."

One of the mares came. "Meeko get away from that! You don't know where it's been." She herded the little colt away, while glaring at Starfire.

Dashow trotted up. "Don't listen to them. They're always thistle-hooves when a new mare is around." She shook her mane. "Really I think they're jealous. You're still young, and already you have stallions after you."

Starfire lowered her head. "I did not ask to be here."

"They'll lighten up after a while. You just have to ignore them."

Just then they heard a neigh. All heads turned to see Inameron shaking his head with energy. "We're leaving now." He said. He turned and started at a slow pace. The mares and foals followed.

Soon their pace quickened, and after a while they were almost at a gallop. Starfire looked behind her. Every step they took pulled her further away from her friends. She sighed. Would she ever see them again?

* * *

After running for about half the day, the herd stopped by a pond. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up, so Inameron said that they would take a brake before moving again.

Starfire had grazed a bit, and drank some, but she wasn't that hungry. Frankly she was just sad. She wished that none of this had ever happened. What if they had never went to stop Mumbo? If they had waited until he left the fair and then stopped him, then perhaps she would be in Titans Tower right now.

Suddenly behind her she heard a squeal. She turned to see that it was just a couple of foals, playing by a copse of trees on a hill. A larger of the group had knocked Meeko over.

He got up, and they were playing again. They trotted, and bucked, and chased each other. Soon their mothers called them back. The foals snorted but came. Meeko was last in line.

Suddenly Starfire saw something moving in the copse. She saw the glint of its eyes. By the outline of its shape it was definitely not a horse. Its eyes focused on Meeko, alone.

Then it jumped out revealing itself to be a cougar. Meeko squealed in fright, but he was not fast enough to out run the cat. His mother and the others were too far away to help.

When the foal gave up and thought he was doomed, a thump was heard. Starfire had run in, and used her front legs to kick the cat. It fell, but it jumped back up and growled, facing Starfire.

Then it lunged at her, but she wheeled and kicked it with her back legs. The cougar leaned away from her back hooves. It landed in front of her, and swiped a paw at her face. She snapped her teeth and almost bit it.

The cougar slipped to her behind and jumped on her back, before digging in his claws. Starfire bucked several times, but the animal would not release its grip. Finally Starfire rolled onto her back. Her thousand pound body crushed the cougar.

Starfire got up and faced the cat on the ground. It got up and hissed. Starfire took her front hoof and smacked it in the face. The blow seemed to finish it, for the cougar gave one final hiss of hate and frustration, before running away.

Starfire heard horses coming up behind her. She turned to see Inameron, Meeko, and a mare who seemed to be Meeko's mother.

"What happened?" Inameron asked.

Meeko jumped in. "The others and I were playing, when mom called me back. The others had left, so I started walking, when a cougar jumped out of the trees. I thought he was going to eat me, but then Starfire came up and saved me."

His mother then began nuzzling him. She turned to Starfire. "I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier. You have the thanks of me and my colt, and I'm sure Pegasus honors you for your bravery." With that she moved Meeko to a safe spot in the center of the herd.

Starfire was confused. "How can a constellation see me? The stars are not even out yet."

Inameron snorted. "I can tell you haven't been in a herd who has explained this. But we have a moment before we have to leave again. Let me tell you."

"Pegasus does visit the constellation, but really he lives here, with us. He watches each one of us, from the newborn foal, to a sleeping elder, and he cares for all of us. When a horse dies, they grow wings like his and join his herd."

Starfire shook her mane. "Can you see Pegasus?"

Inameron nodded. "Sometimes he shows himself. It has been known that when a significant event occurs, or is about to occur, he drops a feather. Each of his feathers mean a different thing, according to the color patterns."

Starfire was suddenly alert. "Tell me, what color are his wings?"

"It's all different. Some of the feathers are mostly black, and others are mostly white. The most common seen is black with white at the tip."

Starfire's curiosity strengthened. "What does that color of feather mean?"

Suddenly Inameron looked at the sky. "The sun is on the move. We must leave again if we are to make it to the mountains by nightfall." He began to trot away, but then he turned back. "Starfire, I have a question. You fought the cougar, and yesterday when I found you. You would protect my herd wouldn't you?"

Starfire was surprised by the question. "I...have protected my old home. We protected the innocent from the villains. I would be doing the same by protecting your herd. Why do you ask me that?"

Inameron grunted. "It's for an important decision I have to make. I'll tell you later." And with that he ran to the front of the herd and sounded the leaving call. They gathered and pressed forward.

Starfire gave one last glance behind her again. The feather they found at the lake. She was certain. It had belonged to Pegasus. That meant that he was watching her friends. She knew that wherever they went Pegasus would guide them to her.

* * *

Robin jumped over a particularly large rock. Cyborg just went around it. It had been like this for a while. They would come across some obstacle that it would just be easier to avoid, but Robin had to take the short cut, as if every five seconds counted.

Of course this would be a whole lot easier with the T-Car. Cyborg missed it. He had no idea what had happened to it, since he was turned into a horse. The thought of Gizmo ravaging the city again with his _baby_ kept filling his mind.

And then there was BB. They hadn't seen him or Raven since last night, and Cyborg still thought that splitting up was a really bad idea. But it was all in the past now. Going back and looking for them would be a bad idea for him and Robin.

Then another log came up. Cyborg veered away, and Robin jumped. But unexpectedly, his hoof tripped on a tiny branch. Robin fell to the ground.

"Yo Robin, you ok?" Cyborg called.

Robin snorted. "I'm fine." Then he got up and began walking faster. Cyborg shrugged and continued walking. For a few hours more they walked. But as they did, the sky seemed to darken. Soon it began to rain, and the wind picked up.

Robin snorted. The rain would wash away the tracks, and if they didn't hurry they would lose the trail for good. "Hurry!" he yelled to Cyborg.

Cyborg didn't hurry. In fact he didn't even move. He just stared back. "ROBIN," he yelled above the rising wind, "I THINK WE HAVE A **BIG** PROBLEM!"

Both horses turned and looked. Behind them the wind had picked up for a good reason. And it struck fear into everything that saw it, for just a few miles behind the two horses was a cyclone.

* * *

**I decided to be evil. I left a cliffie! Now if you want to know what happens next sooner, then...review!**


	11. Twister Trouble

**Sorry for not updating. I was sick for a while, and now I'm stuck on penicillin. So much fun….**

**Disclaimer: If I owned even the tiniest scrap of something, then something would be angry and take it away. Basically, no I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

**

Running blindly wasn't the best plan, but it's what horses do. Robin was galloping, and Cyborg was a little behind him. The twister was raging not far back, and it was catching up.

Suddenly a tree flew past Robin's ear, just an inch away. It hit the ground, and skidded. The horses shied, and ran around it.

Nearby other animals were trying in vain to get to safety. A few rabbits hopped into their warrens, some lizards disappeared into the dirt, but if they didn't get deep enough they would be sucked up.

The tornado itself wasn't big or slow. It was thin, and somehow it still looked ominous. The wind speed was roughly over a hundred miles per hour. Nothing in its path would last.

Then Robin's ears pricked as he dimly heard Cyborg's voice above the howling wind. Robin had to yell that he hadn't heard.

"I said," Cyborg yelled, "that it's coming straight at us, and we'll never make it if we keep running this way!" Robin managed to neigh in agreement.

The dust on the ground was starting to swirl around, and it was getting hard to see. They would have to hurry, or they could die. Robin looked left, and they were cut off by a wall of rocks and cliffs. To the right was a copse. It was dangerous to go near so many trees, but there was no other choice.

The two horses veered to the right and into the trees. As soon as they did they heard a creaking noise, and one of the smaller, yet fairly large, trees was uprooted. It flew in the air, before crashing into another tree in front of Cyborg.

They galloped, and the twister came closer. Some of the animals emerged form their holes and began to run as well. They ran through Robin's feet nearly tripping him. They were almost out of the copse, when a tree slammed on top of Robin.

Luckily, the trunk didn't fall on him, but the mass tangle of leaves and branches did. He could scarcely hear Cyborg calling his name outside. The howl of the wind was getting stronger, and he could sense that the tornado was closer. He had to get out.

He took a step forward. The twigs and leaves whipped at his face, and a cut appeared on his nose, but he didn't have enough time to worry about that. He pushed on, his flanks being torn apart by sharp sticks. Finally he was out, except for his back hoof. After tugging for a moment it was out.

He neighed Cyborg's name, and the brown horse came out of the trees. They galloped off again, putting distance between them and the twister. After a moment Robin dared to look back and saw that they had scarcely made it. The tornado ripped past the copse, and the trees were torn to shreds.

The twister blew past, and when it had gone into the distance the wind speed died down. Robin gave a sigh, before the rain and hail started pouring down. He winced as the golf ball sized chunks of ice impaled him. He spotted a rock with an overhanging sticking out. Robin trotted under it, escaping the rain and hail. Cyborg followed.

Robin snorted in frustration. The tornado was following the exact path the hoof prints were. The tracks would be wiped away by the wind, and the scent would disappear because of the rain.

Then realization stung him like a bee. The tornado was headed straight for where the tracks lead, and if this was the way Starfire had went the tornado was headed straight for her.

Robin galloped off with a sudden urgency. Cyborg was right on his heels. He only hoped he could make it in time.

* * *

The herd was restless. They trotted with jerky movements, as if expecting a sudden danger. Starfire couldn't see anything wrong. Then, after a while the sky grew dark. The wind picked up, and some of the horses squinted to see.

Then she heard one of the horses screech "Tornado!" All the heads turned and saw the looming figure behind them. Then panic broke out and horses started snorting. The whites of their eyes shone. Inameron broke into a gallop, urging all the others to follow. They did without question.

The twister was gaining them. Then a thought struck Starfire, a distant memory of flipping through channels on the TV. She remembered hearing that if there was a tornado, to take shelter under ground. But she didn't think that horses could dig.

Then up ahead she saw a cave, leading in at a downward slant. The herd in their blind run would go straight past it. Starfire galloped up to Inameron.

"Inameron! We must take shelter in the cave!" She yelled. Inameron's ears flicked her way, showing that he had heard.

"What good will it do?" he asked "The tornado will reach us!"

"Tornadoes can not reach under the earth!" Starfire yelled.

The look in Inameron's eye said that he did not quite believe it, but he managed to nod. They headed toward the cave, all the mares and foals following.

When they reached it they flooded in. "What are we doing? Shouldn't we be running?" One of the mares asked.

"The tornado can't reach us here." Inameron said.

"Where did you get a stupid idea like that?" One of the older mares yelled. She began to run away, but Starfire chased her. The cyclone was almost right outside the cave. Starfire knew there was no time to persuade the mare to go back in, so she nipped at her. The mare snorted, and Starfire pushed her back.

Suddenly a boulder came flying. Starfire gave a hurried shove, and they nearly missed being crushed by the rock. The mare gave up and ran back to the cave followed by Starfire. They all huddled in the back as the tornado came closer.

Then it was right above them. It howled and blew dust in the cave, but not a horse was picked up. Soon it left, and only the light patter of rain was heard. Inameron crept slowly out, and looked around. When he gave a snort signaling that it was safe the other horses came out.

The sky was a weird yellow color and a light drizzle followed it. The dirt was stirred up, but other than that noting was unusual.

Inameron turned to face the herd. "Twice this day Starfire prevented death from befalling the herd. Meeko would be dead if she had not driven off the cougar, and many more of us might be dead if she had not told us to go into the cave. I think that she should be the new lead mare."

A few gasps came from the crowd, and Starfire felt her face growing hot. Dashow gave her a friendly nudge of congratulations. Starfire did not know what to do.

"Does anyone disagree?" asked Inameron.

"She has only been with us for a day!" exclaimed on mare, "How do you know she has the right quality to protect us?"

"Are you blind!" snapped another, "We could have just been sucked up!" The other mare stayed silent and there were no more protests.

Inameron the trotted right up to Starfire. "Then it is decided. You will be the new lead mare of my herd." He lowered his head, and Dashow signaled Starfire to do the same. She did. There was a chorus of neighs form the herd.

"Come," said Inameron, "We are nearly to the mountains, and I sense nightfall is close." The herd continued to move on, but Starfire was utterly baffled. She wondered if anything this confusing had happened to her friends.

* * *

Raven snorted. Her hooves were sinking in mud after the rain fall. They made an odd sucking noise every time she lifted them, and they were feeling heavy since the mud stuck to her legs.

Beast Boy had sworn he saw a funnel cloud earlier, when a storm was over head, but Raven didn't believe it. It would be really odd for a tornado to randomly pop up in this area, this time of year. They never saw one, so she thought he had made a mistake.

She looked up to see Beast Boy was out of the deep mud. His legs and tail were plastered with the brown goo, and Beast Boy actually seemed to enjoy it. Raven grumbled.

The trail they sere following always seemed to go in the same direction. And it seemed that it was trampled on so much that the ground had lowered there. Raven couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't the way Starfire had gone.

Suddenly her hoof was stuck. She pulled, but suction didn't let her leg go. She was about to yell out in frustration, but Beast Boy trotted over. He pressed his shoulder against hers and pushed up. The extra strength got her leg out of the mud, but it was covered in it.

"Thanks," Raven muttered. Her pace quickened, for she wanted to get out of this particular patch of ground.

When she was on dry dirt again, she shook each leg, shaking droplets of mud everywhere. She managed to spot a patch of inedible grass, and brushed her legs on it, getting most of the mud off, but the brown color was still there, and it plastered her fur up in clumps.

Suddenly a lizard popped up out of nowhere and hissed in Raven's face. She shied and reared up, but was on uneven ground. She fell back and landed in the mud. Beast Boy howled with laughter, his lip curled up to reveal his crooked horse teeth.

Raven wished that she had been turned into a wolf instead of a horse so she could run over there and bite Beast Boy in the leg. She snorted and managed to get up, hearing the horrid sucking noise on her back.

Suddenly she got an uneasy feeling, like she was being watched. She turned her head in all directions but saw nothing.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, noticing the sudden uneasiness in her movements.

She shook her head. "It's nothing," she said and trotted off, following the trail. The feeling wouldn't go away. For a moment she thought she caught the scent of an unfamiliar mare and two stallions, but it disappeared. Then she knew that she and Beast Boy were being followed.

* * *

**OK that's the chapter. I bet you can all guess who's following Raven and Beast Boy. Please review.**


	12. The Human's Trail

**Sorry for not updating. I have this stupid English poem project to work on and its boring…I slipped this chapter in when no one was looking.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the horses and people I make up myself. Woo Hoo!

* * *

**

The sun peered over the horizon. There were fewer clouds today, and it seemed that it would soon clear up and the weather would be nice again. Still, it did not brighten Raven's mood.

She had the continuous feeling of being watched and followed. Now she knew what a horse really felt like as being prey, but the scariest thing was that the thing following them seemed to be another horse.

Raven shivered as she stood up after blinking the sleepiness from her eyes. Beast Boy stirred, and he seemed to be waking up too. The two horses trotted over to the stream, swollen from the previous night's rain.

Raven couldn't understand how Beast Boy didn't seem to share her uneasiness. He walked about like nothing in the world was wrong. Even when they sheltered under a tree that night, he went right to sleep, while Raven stayed up, staring around looking for their followers.

After their drink, the two set out, following the trail of hoof prints. Unwavering it went in a straight direction for miles. The sagebrush was still, and the air felt thick and hot.

For the morning and most of the afternoon, Beast Boy seemed to be bored. Raven braced herself. When Beast Boy got bored he was bound to do something that annoyed her. Raven faced him.

After five minutes, he did nothing. Raven was surprised. Maybe, perhaps, for once he would keep quiet and let the peace pass. Sadly for Raven, the silence lasted only ten more minutes.

Beast Boy suddenly opened his mouth and really loudly sang, "_OOOoooOOO…… Ninety-nine pounds of tofu on the wall, Ninety-nine pounds of tofu! You take one down and pass it around, now you have Ninety-eight pounds of tofu on the wall!"_

Raven pinned her ears to her head, in attempt to drown out the infernal noise, but it wouldn't stop. Beast Boy just kept singing and singing.

Raven started taking deep breaths. She should just keep calm. After all, he hadn't had anything in his opinion _fun_ in weeks, and he was taking it really well. Maybe she should just let him do something annoying, just this once?

And so, one hour later. "_……Fifty-three pounds of tofu on the wall, Fifty-three pounds of tofu! You take one down and pass it around, now you have Fifty-two pound of tofu on the wall!"_

Raven was searching desperately for something to distract him with, or she would end up yelling at him. There was a little cloud of dust, and another little patch of mud off in the distance, but they were no help.

Raven ground her teeth. She was going to burst like a volcano and yell, when something caught her eye. There seemed to be different tracks in the ones they were following. It looked like a whole herd of animals with hooves that were split down the middle, had walked here.

One word came immediately to her mind: Cows. There had been a boat load of cows here. Mostly cows came with humans, and if that was true then they were following the trail of humans.

Of course, there could have been a herd of renegade, or wild cows, but Raven doubted it. Still, it was a possibility, but if they were with humans then this trail led to a city or town. That would mean that they would have to go back and find the trail Robin and Cyborg took, and they would most likely find Starfire.

But they had to go back and look at when the hooves came into the trail, and when they left. "Beast Boy," She called, trying to get the stallions attention.

"……_Forty-five pounds of tofu on the wall, Forty-five pounds of tofu!" _He sang, blissfully unaware that Raven was trying to get his attention.

"Beast Boy," Raven said a little louder.

"……_You take one down and pass it around, now you have Forty-"_

"BEAST BOY!" Raven finally yelled, at the end of her patience.

"What?" asked Beast Boy, "You don't have to yell."

Raven sighed, brushing her frustration away for the moment. "Look" she said indicating the cow hooves.

"So?" asked Beast Boy, "There've been a lot of cows here.

"It means, " Raven said angrily "That we could be following humans, and obviously the wild horses around here and would not go this path. If the cows were with humans, then that means Robin and Cyborg are following Starfire and we're not. We need to see where the hooves came in, and where they exit. I'll go back and look for where they come in. You follow the path and see where they leave, ok?"

"Wouldn't splitting up be a bad idea?" asked Beast Boy, "You remember what happened with the Brotherhood of Evil when we split up."

Raven nodded. "But they're gone, and nobody but us and that hooded lady knows that we were turned into horses, and I doubt that anything on the human trail would be that dangerous." Privately, she disagreed with what she said. She didn't know if those strange horses were still following them. Their scent seemed to have faded.

To her relief, Beast Boy nodded. "We'll be quick," said Raven in an unusual comforting tone. She had no idea why that came out of her mouth, and she shook the thought away.

The horses turned and went their separate ways. After a mile or two, the sky turned dark again, and stars peered out. Soon Raven saw that the cow hoof prints had veered onto the path. Surrounding the cow prints were horse prints, and a small set of dog prints. They all appeared to have shown up at the same time.

Then that settled it. They were going the way of the humans, and Starfire was not here. She already knew that Beast Boy would probably find a town or something at the end of his trail. She turned and trotted after him.

Suddenly the feeling of being watched returned and Raven shivered. Her pace quickened with nervousness. Up ahead there was a small group of bushes and trees. Raven walked up and was about to jump over, when she caught Beast Boy's scent, and another horse's scent too.

She looked over the bush and saw that Beast Boy was talking to another horse. A mare to be exact. She was a light brown with a white mane and tail. Raven narrowed her eyes and had a feeling that she could not identify.

_Is it jealousy?_ She asked herself. _Why would it? I have no reason to be jealous. After all, it's not like I like Beast Boy…_

Raven heard hoof steps behind her, and turned to see two Stallions. One of them she recognized as Carrion. Raven glared as she prepared to fight…

* * *

Beast Boy had followed the trail forward, when, out of nowhere, a mare showed up. He had to admit that it was a pretty mare, but he wasn't really a horse, so he gave her a simple polite greeting.

"Why are you following the human trail?" The mare had asked, "What do you want with them?"

Beast Boy then knew that he didn't need to follow the trail anymore. It was human, as the mare had clearly pointed out, so now, he had to get back to Raven.

"I'm following the wrong trail," he said, "I need to get back to my friend now." He tried to go back, but the mare got in his way.

"What friend?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Usually, Beast Boy liked attention from girls, but this mare for some reason was creepy.

"She's a raven colored mare," he said, hoping to get away.

"Raven colored you say? I think I saw her."

"You did? Where was she?"

"Oh, she went this way," the mare said, walking away. Beast Boy was about to follow her, when he heard a fierce neigh from behind the tiny group of bushes. He turned and saw Raven shoot out of them, followed by two Stallions.

Beast Boy let out a neigh, before beginning to run after them. The mare ran in front of him. "Pay no mind to them. They're my brothers. Always playful those two. Don't worry, they're only playing a game."

Beast Boy jumped over the mare, and heard her snort in frustration as he galloped away. He saw one of the horses was Carrion, and knew right away, that they weren't playing. The other stallion was catching up to Raven, but she put on a burst of speed and got away.

Beast Boy was closing in on Carrion. The Stallion wheeled around, and attempted to snap Beast Boy's neck. The green stallion reared up and slammed his hooves on the ground, nearly hitting Carrion.

Beast Boy turned around and used his back hooves to kick Carrion in the face. The other stallion stumbled back wards a bit, before rearing himself. Beast Boy managed to turn and rear at the same time. Their front hooves swung in the air, in an attempt to whack the other horse.

Gravity pulled Carrion back on all fours again, and Beast Boy lunged, biting the other horse's shoulder, deadly close to the neck and wind pipe. Carrion squealed and Beast Boy released him. The mangy stallion galloped away to safety.

Beast Boy once again galloped after the other Stallion. They had not gotten far, for Raven had stopped to fight him, when Carrion disappeared, but he was overpowering her. Raven turned around and started galloping again.

Beast Boy was closing in, when he spotted a glint up ahead. There was a barn, and around it a barbed wire fence that the horses were headed straight for.

Beast Boy tried to neigh for Raven to turn or stop, but she didn't hear him. When she finally realized that there was a fence, she had too much momentum and ran right into it. The other stallion had spotted it earlier, and managed to turn in time.

Beast Boy watched, horrified, as Raven hit the mesh of wire and it pierced her skin. She fell, and attempted to rise again, but the wire wrapped around her. She thrashed and she got tangled in the wire. She began to bleed fiercely, and since she was lying on the ground, it formed in little pools around her.

Beast Boy had stopped, and didn't know what to do. Suddenly he was blinded by two bright lights, and heard the roar of a truck. Two humans slid out and surrounded him. In the larger one's hands was a tranquilizer gun. Beast Boy tried to run, but they shot him.

He fell to the ground, and the last thing he remembered before blacking out, was the two crouching by Raven with knives. Then the blackness took him.

* * *

**Yep. It's a cliff hangar. Mwahahah! Ok, if you review I'll be nice and update….so review!**


	13. A Farm in Nevada

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was grounded from the computer for having an F in Social Studies……heh…heh….Never really did like the Industrial Revolution much. But now that my overall grade is a B, I am allowed the computer again.**

**Disclaimer: If I was really rich, and knew how to buy the copyright to Teen Titans, then I would own them, but I am neither rich nor do I know how to buy a copyright to that so I don't own them.

* * *

**

The first thing that hit Beast Boy was the scent of hay. He blinked his eyes open. He was lying down in a pile of hay, surrounded by a wooden wall that stretched only half way to what appeared to be a ceiling. There were several metal bars that surrounded the wood, but it didn't block the image of the white walls behind it.

He managed to stand up. When he did, he realized that he was in a horse barn. There seemed to be about ten stalls in all. His stall door was latched shut, and there seemed to be no way to open it.

"Hey Lucky! You're awake," said a voice that cracked with age.

Beast Boy turned to the stall next to him and saw a brown gelding, and his mouth was silver. He actually seemed really energetic, despite his age.

"Who's Lucky?" asked Beast Boy.

The gelding snorted. "You are. Well, at least that's what the humans call you. Lucky Four. Don't suppose that's your real name though. You's one of them wild horses ain't ya?"

"Uhhh…" Beast Boy found it hard to explain to this horse.

The gelding shook his mane. "Just tell me your name."

"Beast Boy."

"Well that's odd. But then again you're an odd colored horse. The girl commented that you was so green you looked like a four hoofed clover. Probably how you got your name, with them believing in luck and all. I'm Jet by the way. Don't reckon I told you that yet."

Beast Boy looked around. Every single stall was empty, with the exception of one full of towering stacks of hay, inhabited by three sleeping kittens. He and Jet seemed to be the only horses in here.

"You looking fer that mare ain't ya? She's wit the 'vet' out in the smaller barn. Humans didn't want her to be disturbed by others. She was cut up real bad. Didn't know why she ran into that fence."

A spark shone in Beast Boy's eye as he realized that Raven was here, but his happiness was dampened with the fact that a vet was needed. "She was being chased by stallions," he said quietly.

"Oh. Well I reckon she'll be in here soon. Bet the humans don't want to keep her in the goat barn forever."

As if on cue, the barn door opened, and a man in a long white coat led Raven into the barn. Her legs were wrapped completely in gauze, and a horse blanket covered her body.

Beast Boy nickered in greeting when she passed his stall, but the vet hurried Raven by. She turned her head and managed to return the greeting, before the vet put her in a stall on the other side of the barn, bolting it tight like the other two horses.

Just then two figures emerged in the barn. One was a girl with auburn hair in a pony tail, and the other was a man wearing a hat that hid his face entirely. At first Beast Boy didn't know who they were, but then he recognized them as the two people who tried to take Raven at the fair.

"Is Rose gonna be ok Dad?" The girl asked the man with the hat.

"I already told you twice Becky, Rose is gonna be fine. We already got all the metal from the wire out. What I'm worried about is the green one."

"His name is Lucky," said Becky, an irritated look spreading across her face. Her dad only grunted.

The vet came back and opened Beast Boy's stall. As he walked in, Beast Boy took a step back out of nervousness.

"So where'd you find this horse?" asked the vet.

"He was standing by the mare when we found her. I though that he was gonna keep us from helping her so I kind of shot him with a minor tranquilizer." The man said. The vet shook his head, but didn't say anything.

Beast Boy was in the corner of his stall snorting. He heard Jet's voice behind him saying, "If you don't fuss, it'll go a lot faster, so just do what the man says and it'll be over with."

Beast Boy nodded that he understood. Cautiously the vet put out his hand. Beast Boy didn't move, even when the vet touched his head.

Almost immediately the hands were everywhere, checking Beast Boy's legs and his teeth and ears. It was very annoying to have someone's hands in your mouth, but Beast Boy took Jet's advice and didn't move.

"Well' he seems to be in good physical shape," said the vet, "but I am curious as to how he acquired this green pigment."

"You mean you don't know why he's green," the man asked.

"Well sometimes newborn animals can have a greenish color, by something their mother ate, but usually it wears off, and it isn't this green."

"Could it be a disease?" the girl suggested.

"Well to be sure, I'll take a blood sample," the vet said. He disappeared for a moment and then came back with a syringe. Slowly he approached Beast Boy again, but the stallion remained calm. The syringe was inserted into his flesh, and it filled up with red blood. When it was full the vet took it out, much to Beast Boy's relief.

"So how much do you think a horse like this would make on the market?" the man asked, "He has to have been near humans before, since he's not fuss'n too much, and we need the money."

Beast Boy was shot with a pang of fear, but it disappeared when the vet said, "I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, Mr. Stevens, a horse like this for sale would make you about eight-thousand dollars. But if I find that there's no disease in him, and if he proves to be fast he could be a fine race horse."

"But we couldn't do that with him, I don't have his pedigree," Mr. Stevens pointed out.

"Yes," the vet nodded, "but if you registered him his children could. He's not gelded yet. He's got strong muscles, and if the green isn't caused by anything harmful how much do you think any horse owner would pay for this horse to sire one of their mare's foals?"

"A lot more than eight thousand," Mr. Stevens muttered.

If Beast Boy were still human he would have glowed red with embarrassment. He noticed that Jet was snickering, and Beast Boy shot him a dirty glance. Raven was flicking her ears in a sense of awkwardness.

After more talking about money and stuff, the vet and Mr. Stevens left. Becky went to all of the stalls and made sure they had enough food and water, and then latched them all shut tightly.

When she was done she closed the barn door tightly, and made her way to the house. The horses heard the house door open and close. The barn was still, and a slight breeze was heard from an open window in the very back of the barn.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to ask Raven something, but Jet interrupted. "So Rose, you's the horse who ran into fence right?"

Raven snorted, "Yes," she said, "And my name isn't Rose. It's Raven."

Jet shook his mane. "It's a shame that the master had that fence put up. Why I remember my cousin ran through one of 'em once like you, but she didn't survive. You got all that young energy pent up in ya. Both of ya. It's a shame that two wild horses like yourself are in the possession of humans, like me. But I suppose that there's nothing we horses can do about it. Now I suggest you youngn's get some sleep a'fore the others get back and there's no peace."

"Other Horses?" Beats Boy asked.

Jet nodded. "All went out on the cattle drive earlier this season. Should be back any time now. The master didn't go 'cause he sprained his ankle earlier, so he was stuck here. It's been mighty peaceful, but now them's coming back and it'll be the nosiest farm in all of Nevada."

"How many other horses?" Raven asked.

Jet cocked his head in thought, "Let's see, there's Harpoon, Jumper, Spades, and Tic, the males, and the females would be Tac, Tic's twin, Lady Bird, and Sahara. So that's about seven horses. That's only half of the noise. We can't forget about the three goats, five chickens, the llama and the dog."

Beast Boy shook his head. That was a lot of animals, and if he sensed that Raven didn't want to stay here long, and if they were to escape it would be hard with all of those eyes, especially the dog.

Jet snorted. "Like I said a'fore. It's wise to get some sleep now, till those others show up." And with that the old horse gave a sigh and lowered his head in a standing sleep.

Beast Boy glanced at Raven and she nodded. "He has a point. We're going to have to figure out how to escape soon, and it would be better to do it with some rest."

Beast Boy nickered that he understood and lay down in his pile of hay to sleep.

* * *

**I will be able to update sooner, now that my grades are up. Okay now that you've read please review.**


	14. Five Enemies, Three Friends

**Dude! I've had too much homework, and too many projects! ARGH! School really likes to pile up the work on you in the fourth quarter, so I'm sorry to say, but I might not be updating regularly, until school is out (or lets up on the homework) I'm not a jerk and I will try my hardest to update.**

**Disclaimer: I actually pity the guys who own Teen Titans, for if they do something bad they'll have a million angry fans at their door.

* * *

**

"A herd of horses? I see them all the time. I couldn't care less about what they do. No offense but you horses breed like humans and rats. It's hard to find a particular group. I suggest you give up and go home, your wasting your time."

Robin snorted with anger. After following the path of the tornado he and Cyborg found that it had dissipated, and to their horror it wiped all of the tracks away in the dust. They took a guess and followed the herd's general direction towards the mountains for a whole day, without stopping for food or water.

When they had reached the base of the mountains they discovered that they were surrounded by Evergreen trees, with some small shrubs and grass. The mountains themselves were young, and jagged. The tallest ones were topped off with spots of white snow.

Cyborg had suggested that they look for other creatures and ask if they had seen any horse herd at all. When they saw a small group of five buffalo Robin stopped and asked if they had seen the horse herd, and received the rude remark.

"Look, just tell me if you have seen the horse herd or not. I don't have time for your nonsense." Robin barked out to the largest buffalo who was talking to him.

The buffalo narrowed his eyes. "You're a fool of a horse, if you'll go making demands like that to five buffalo when they're only two of you. We've taken down human cars, and murdered elk. These horns aren't for decoration you know."

"Yo Robin." Cyborg hissed, "Ebay a ittlelay icernay." The buffalo stared at him curiously for they didn't speak pig-latin.

Robin, at the end of his patience, gave a sigh and tried his hardest to not sound demanding. "Please, just answer my question. Have you seen a horse herd recently or not?"

The smallest buffalo shook his head. "Look at that! Still talking to us, eh? Let me take him. When I'm done he'll be nothing but a pile of buzzard food."

The leader buffalo shrugged. "Be my guest. I'm done with him anyway. He's getting annoying." The four buffalo stepped back and let the smaller one prepare his charge.

Robin, now fully angry snorted. He wasn't going to sit there and be pummeled. When the buffalo churned his hooves Robin tensed his muscles. The buffalo ran forward, his head pointed down, so his horns were aimed directly at Robin.

With the agility of a deer, Robin jumped out of the way and slammed his back hooves into the shaggy brown fur of the young buffalo. It spun out of control and fell into a spruce tree. The tree had a weak branch, and when the weight of the buffalo slammed into it, the branch fell onto the animals head, rendering it unconscious.

The four remaining older buffalo stared in shock at the stallion. Robin faced them, ready for another attack. Cyborg joined his friend, making the fight two-to-four. The buffalo glared at the horses, and the leader gave a low ominous grunt, a signal to attack.

These buffalo's horns were sharper and more pointed than the other's, and they were hardier. The horses could not take them down with the strength of their back legs this time.

Robin galloped left, and Cyborg right. Two buffalo each split and chased the horses, trampling grass, and stirring up dirt into the air.

Robin jumped over a small rock, and veered between clumps of trees growing close together. The buffalo ran over the rock, and around the trees, giving no care to their surroundings.

Up ahead there was a slightly larger rock, and if Robin got some distance between him and the buffalo, he could send the rock flying down on top of them. He pushed his back legs harder, and stretched his front legs further.

A gap began to appear between the animals, and finally Robin was able to get on the other side of the rock. He kicked it twice and felt the rock budge beneath him. One more kick and it began it's decent. The buffalo spied it, and just before it hit, the veered out of the way, and the rock landed where they had been only moments before. Robin was on the run again.

Cyborg charged down the mountain, gaining speed, and jumping over obstacles. The buffalo ran after him, kicking small sticks and pebbles, letting gravity throw them at the brown horse.

Cyborg gained speed, and made sure the buffalo did too. When they were going extremely fast, Cyborg suddenly swerved, and ran up, past the buffalo. He stopped some ways up and looked down. The steepness of the mountain wouldn't let the buffalo stop, and they ran blindly, snorting in anger that the horse had tricked them into running too fast on a steep slope.

Cyborg was about to go help Robin, but the buffalo managed to slow themselves enough to not hurt themselves as they hit two small trees. They turned and were after Cyborg again.

Robin ran past Cyborg, but when he did the buffalo that were after his friend were after him. He stopped momentarily, and turned, prepared to run again. When he did he saw that the other buffalo had stopped and were smirking. They were surrounded by the buffalo.

"There ain't no where to go," the leader growled at the horses.

Suddenly an idea popped into Robin's head. "Cyborg," he said, "when I count to three, run forward as fast as you can, and jump over the buffalo." Cyborg flicked his ears that he understood.

The buffalo grunted, and all four charged at the horses that held their ground.

"One." The buffalo aimed their heads down, and pointed their horns at the horses. Neither moved.

"Two." The buffalo were getting closer, gaining speed. Cyborg and Robin tensed their muscles in readiness.

"Three!" Both horses suddenly shot in opposite directions, and jumped over the ring of buffalo. There was a loud bang, as all of the buffalo ran into each other. One groaned, and they all fell down, drifting into unconsciousness.

Cyborg let out a neigh of triumph that rang through the trees. Robin nodded, and as he turned, he saw the Female Elk and her two calves that stood in front of them.

"I saw what happened," The Elk said, "That was an unprovoked fight, and it should not have occurred. That group of Buffalo are always causing trouble, and I thank you for what you have done. Maybe now they'll think twice before attacking something."

"You're welcome." Cyborg said.

"I also heard that you were looking for a horse herd," she continued, "I have seen them, they are headed north."

"Was one of the horse's red with green eyes?" Robin asked.

"Ohh, I saw that one," said the girl calf, "She was pretty."

The adult Elk shook her head. "We fell behind our herd, and the one you seek seems to be headed in the same general direction. They will have gone through the Mountain Pass Under The Falls. If you have not been through there before, you will not find your way easily."

"We haven't been here before," Cyborg admitted.

"Can you show us the way through," Robin asked.

The Elk nodded. "It is better to travel in groups. Much safer I should say. Oh, I don't think I have introduced us. I am Amayeta. This is my son, Cargan, and my daughter, Hachi." The calves stared at the horses in awe.

Cargan and Hachi sniffed around Cyborg. "Look at that Hachi!" Cargan exclaimed, "Their hooves aren't split! How odd."

"Cargan!" Amayeta scolded. Hachi took two steps back, and Cargan's ears drooped.

"Sorry," he said.

Cyborg watched the two calves in amusement. A moment later, Cargan was curiously poking around at flowers, and Hachi was frolicking around tree roots.

"We had best set off," Amayeta said, "It is best to reach safe spots to sleep before nightfall; the mountains can be very dangerous in the dark." She turned to her calves, "Come on children. We have a long way to go."

Hachi jumped joyously. "When do we reach the rocks?" She asked.

"Soon," her mother said, "Now let us move." She began to walk up the side of the mountain, her feet steeping lightly. Her children followed enthusiastically. Robin and Cyborg followed, keeping pace with Amayeta.

"So, uh, any idea where we are?" Cyborg asked.

"It depends on whose standards." Amayeta answered, "On the humans' signs I believe we are in Utah, but according to elk we are in the Southern Area. Our herd was headed to the Northern Area, past a great many mountains. There are buffalo, as well as bear and wolves there. In the winter the ground is very warm, with hot water every where, but you can not drink the water. There is something in it that can kill you, and sometimes it sprays straight up. There are also very many humans there. Mostly they will not bother us, but a few do. Strange enough, but they do not use their fire sticks in this area, and they do not harm us."

"Fire sticks?" Robin asked.

"You know, the sticks they point at us, and they make a very loud explosion that kills you. The humans do not use them on your kind as much as ours."

"Guns," Cyborg muttered.

Amayeta nodded. "Yes I believe that is what the humans call them. I do not know why, but they do not use their 'guns' in this area, but there are so many humans."

"It's probably a National Park," Robin said, "Humans can't use their guns there."

"That makes sense," Amayeta agreed. She glanced at the sky. "Night will be upon us soon. We must continue."

The group walked for hours. Slowly a fog settled in. The horses could not see where they were going, but they followed the elk just the same. Suddenly Amayeta stopped.

"We should go no further." She said. It is dangerous beyond here during nightfall.

The calves stood in the sleeping position and slept, while their mother looked out for predators. Robin shifted around looking for a place to stand and sleep. He felt his back hoof accidentally kick a rock over a ledge.

Robin expected to hear it hit the ground, but the sound did not come. After a long moment, he finally heard it hit dirt, but it was so far away that it was barely audible. It sent shivers down his back, and he stood a little closer to the group for sleep.

* * *

**If anybody can guess which National Park Amayeta was talking about, I'll dedicatethe nextchapter to you. It's my favorite National Park ever. And yes, I realize that most likely a horse couldn't jump over a buffalo, but I did it for the story. Also, I've decided that if you want to be in my story as an animal you can. Just tell me what species, gender, and personality in a review, and I'll try to put them in. You can be any animal you want, just not to many horses, since I made a lot of them. Please review.**


	15. Figures in the Fog

**Wow. I can update. For the National Park guess, the reviewers who got it right were TeenTitans4evr, Swizz, Shalista K, and BlackbirdXx. They were correct in saying Yellowstone National Park! Thanks to all who took a guess! You guys get an A for effort! (That's my dad's favorite saying) Now For your characters, I will put them in the order that the review showed up, but none in this chapter, for I am an idiot. I forgot to mention that you need to say the name your character gets. If you already requested and didn't put a name, please do so. One more thing, I will be updating more often, because school ends this Thursday so I'll have the whole summer to write!**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Teen Titans……………….

* * *

**

Robin awoke the next day hearing a slight sneeze. He looked down to see Cargan sniffing some dandelions. Cyborg, Hachi, and Amayeta were grazing on what the grass that was there. Some purple wild flowers swayed slightly in the breeze, and the sun was slowly rising.

Amayeta lifted her head and faced Robin. "You are awake. You should eat something before we leave. There will be little food the farther we go up." She looked down again and began grazing again.

Robin bent his head and grasped some grass with his teeth. After a moment he realized that he was hungry and began to eat more.

Soon Amayeta announced that they should leave. Robin glanced back to the ground. His hunger had only started to fade, but he had to get through the mountains if he wanted to find Starfire. The group walked on.

After an hour or two of walking Robin noticed that the temperature was dropping. There was more stone and little vegetation up here. Above him the clouds looked a little closer. From time to time Hachi or Cargan would ask a question, or want to stop and rest, or announced that they were thirsty. They found a stream and the group stopped to drink. Then they carried on.

After a while Robin's vision began to go a little blurry. He looked around and noticed that fog was setting in. He then began to panic as he realized that the others were disappearing.

"Wait!" He cried as he ran forward to reach them, but they were gone. Robin looked around, but he could not catch anybody's scent. The fog grew so thick that he could barely see five feet in front of him.

A chill was sent down his spine as he heard a voice call out "Robin." He turned but could see no one.

"Who's there?" He neighed. After a moment the voice repeated his name, but the sound was closer. Still Robin could find no one.

Then he noticed that the fog was doing weird things. It was shifting around in different patters, seeming to make shapes. Then he saw the snout of another horse form. The fog built around it, soon making a head, then a neck, then legs, a body, the tail, and it was soon a horse that Robin did not recognize.

The horse was ghostly white except his mane, tail, muzzle, and legs were blacker than Robin's coat. There also seemed to be black flecks on an odd oval on both of his sides. Even stranger was the horse's scent. He seemed to have none, yet at the same time have every scent there was. He smelled of lightning, rain, dust, grass, stones, and even like fog. The scent confused Robin.

"Robin," the horse said, revealing himself to have been the mysterious voice, "greetings."

"Who are you?" Robin asked, a little nervous and curious as to how this stranger knew his name.

The horse shook his head. "That is not important now. I have a request of you. I know you pursue Inameron's herd in search of Starfire."

Robin's ears pricked forward at this statement. "How do you know?"

"I know many things," the horse said, "and I know of what lies ahead. A great battle approaches, Robin." Robin gave a confused look. "Perhaps I should explain this."

"Thousands of years ago, when there were not many humans here, there were shadow-creatures. They killed for pleasure, and destroyed everything. Their physical appearance can not be described, for they were many things. They were a threat to everything, and one day they declared war, for they wished to take our land as their own. They vowed to kill everything that deified them, but let some live to hate the shadow-creatures. The shadow-creatures were born of hate, and if hate survived, so would they. Soon came the day of an enormous battle on the great-plains. There, I fought them, to protect my herd."

"I was not alone in the battle. All of the horses fought as well, and many gave their lives. Back then all horses belonged to my herd. Bears, wolves, elk, buffalo, eagles, fox, and others gave their lives as well. Soon we banished the shadow-creatures, but we made a mistake."

"What was your mistake?" Robin inquired. He had no idea where this story was going, and did not know how it involved him.

The horse sighed. "Though we were all an enemy of the shadow-creatures, we were not together. Wolves, bears, and cougars still preyed on the elk, horses, and buffalo with no respect. The buffalo argued with everything. All of the animals though that their race was the greatest, and there was much anger that grew into hate. AS I have said before, shadow-creatures were born of hate, and now to this day there is finally enough. There is enough hate now that they can return."

"After my death, my son took my place at the head of the herd, but he could not keep them together. Soon many left, and the herd was dwindled down to a small few. That herd has stayed together, descendants of me. Today your Starfire is with that herd. Robin, when the shadow-creatures return, I want you to protect my herd."

Robin stood there flabbergasted. "W-W-What!" He finally managed to choke out. "I can't just walk up and take command of somebody's herd!"

The horse shook his head. "Not just that herd. All of them. Every horse you can find must join you. And then you must start gathering others. I suspect the elk will help, as they were always our allies, and the eagles, but the bear and wolves will be a little tricky to rec-"

"That's nearly every animal out here!" Robin neighed. His head was starting to spin. Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe he hadn't woken up yet from last nights sleep yet. He bit a leg, just to check, and he felt pain.

"This is all true," the horse said recognizing the disbelieving movements the Robin was making, "Now, Cyborg is still with you, and Starfire is not far ahead. That leaves Beast Boy and Raven who by now should be with the humans."

"Humans? What happened to them?" Robin asked. Worry pricked at him as he realized that he could have sent two of his team mates into doom by making them take the wrong direction in searching for Starfire.

"Worry not, young one. They are in good hands," then the horse's eyes clouded over, "though I have foreseen else. Through this journey, one of your team mates will perish."

Robin froze. This was not good news. "Who! Which one!" he asked frantically.

The horse shook his head. "I can not tell. I only say what the wind speaks. But I do know this, if you accept my request, and you defeat the shadow-creatures, they will not have died in vain."

Robin was not going to accept that answer. "Do you have any idea? How will they die? May be I can save them-"

"Believe me, if I knew I would try to save them myself." Just then a wisp of fog blew by the horse's ear. He looked at it, staring for a moment and then looked back. "The wind has told me. There may be a way I can help. But that is for a later; right now I need to know. My time here is limited."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Robin asked quietly. He was not in the best of moods, knowing that one of his friends could possibly die. His mind refused to let him think that it could be Starfire.

The horse shook his mane. Robin sighed. He had protected his city, and after a moment of though he deducted that this would be no different. "Yes," he said finally, "I will help you."

There was a bright look in the eye of the horse. "Then there is hope for the world yet," he muttered. Robin looked up, but the horse pretended that he had not said it.

"Now, normally if you were to get within sigh of Inameron's herd, you would be cleanly chased off, but I give you this." The two ovals on the side of the horse suddenly began to stretch out, and they revealed themselves to be two luxurious wings. Robin was speechless.

The horse searched a moment, and then with his teeth he plucked out a white feather with a black spot in the center. He approached Robin, and laid the feather in his mane.

"The feather will stay, and Inameron is a horse of honor. The moment he sees that, you will be inside his herd without a problem." The winged horse then plucked out two more identical feathers, and placed them on Robin's tail. "When you see Cyborg and Starfire place them in their manes as I have done yours. It is a sign, that you are under my protection, and that no animal is to harm you. I doubt that it will ward off any shadow-creatures though. I will make sure that Beast Boy and Raven receive one."

"That day at the lake," Robin said, "You were there. You were watching us, and you dropped a feather. Didn't you, Pegasus?"

Pegasus bowed his head. "Yes, I was watching you. The feather meant that I knew that you were the ones to save us, and I rather like the explanation you gave to Starfire about me in the constellations. I remember when I found the mare for me. You're lucky. Starfire is a good soul, she is."

Robin had expected to feel heat in his face, but there was none. This whole experience was too shocking for him to be embarrassed about a stranger noticing that he was closer to Starfire than the other Titans.

Suddenly Pegasus looked to the sky. He neighed shrilly. A flash cut threw the fog, and lifted higher into the sky. In seconds it was gone.

"I have sent a message, that our saviors have been chosen. All five of them." Then Pegasus rested his head on Robin's. "Go safely young one. I trust that you will find all the courage and strength you need when the time comes. The fate of the west lies in your team."

Robin felt a power surge through him, like he could fly just as Pegasus himself. He felt stronger, and wiser, and suddenly he felt that he could do anything. It was all interrupted with another voice.

"Robin! Yo, Robin! Where are you?" Robin recognized Cyborg's voice. He looked up and noticed that Pegasus was gone.

"Robin!" Cyborg galloped up to his leader. "Where have you been?"

Just then Amayeta, Hachi, and Cargan all ran up, but Cyborg was still talking. "It was like the fog just swallowed you up and-" He stopped as Robin placed a feather into Cyborg's mane.

Amayeta gasped. "It is a blessing. The winged horse has been here."

"Say what?" Cyborg was confused.

"Cyborg," Robin began, "There's something I have to tell you…"

* * *

**This chapter was where the plot was really revealed. Now you heard Pegasus announce that somebody was going to die, but if you keep reading you'll see why, and who, and how, and if you keep reading after that maybe ya'll won't hate me. I'm not going to let one of the Titan's disappear just like that. I'll even be nice and give a hint. It's not Robin. That leaves four for you to guess, so have fun with it. Oh Yeah, like I said, if you haven't told me the name of your character then please do so, and I will start putting them in the order the reviewers requested them. The next chapter is around Starfire. Please review.**


	16. A Message Recieved

**Thank you people who came back and gave a name to your animal, it gave much less confusion upon the author, butt the first few peeps who requested it haven't given me a name. I have decided that if they do not tell me their character's name, I will put in somebody else's character first, and wait until they tell me. So the characters will start coming in the next chapter. (Am I being too impatient?)**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own the Titans in the last 15 chapters, what makes you think I will own them now, dammit!-Parody off of something Stewie of Family Guy said.

* * *

**

Starfire sighed as the cool water slid around her body. Today was particularly hot, and she had felt extremely lucky that the herd had found a river. It was rather relaxing compared to the four days it took them to get through the mountains.

As lead mare she had several responsibilities. First, she had to look out for predators, and she always had to make sure that every horse was there. Second, the foals were always wandering off, and she had to bring them back to the herd. Third, she had to make sure every body got food and water.

It looked so easy, but the mares made it so hard. Most of them didn't approve of Starfire being the lead mare, and they were especially whiney and angry when Inameron wasn't watching. Of course, Dashow was always there to make things better (either by comforting Starfire or spitting in some one's face)

And then there were the nights where she had to stay awake and watch for predators, while Inameron got sleep for once. Starfire couldn't imagine how tired he must have been when there was no lead mare. Being the lead mare was one thing, but being the lead stallion was a whole different story.

Suddenly there was a splash in the water. Starfire turned her head to see Meeko looking at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Starfire noticed that his baby fur was falling off, and a new thick darker coat was replacing it. He looked rather awkward, and clumsy. Even his voice was changing. Sometimes it would be high and squeaky, and then it would get really low. By next spring he and the other foals would be yearlings, and a new batch of babies would replace them.

"The water, I find it relaxing," she said. Meeko dipped his head and lapped up some of the water. After a moment he looked back up at Starfire.

"My momma likes you," he said, "She's not like the other mares. She's been that way since you saved me from that cougar."

Starfire felt slightly relieved that not all of the mares disliked her. "Thank you," she dipped her head, "I-"

She was cut off when a cry in the sky was heard. All of the horses looked up to see an eagle flying towards them from the mountains. Its beak opened and another cry was heard. The foals ran instinctively to their mothers.

Soon the eagle landed in a nearby tree. Inameron signaled to Starfire with his tail, and the two leaders went to greet the bird.

Starfire noticed that the eagle was large, much larger than normal eagles. If he wanted to he could easily pick up one of the foals and eat it, but that didn't seem to be his intention.

"Greetings eagle," Inameron said, "What brings you to our herd?" The eagle looked at him, and then Starfire.

"I have come to the right herd," he murmured. The eagle cleared his throat before continuing. "My name is Dyami, and I come bearing a message from Pegasus himself."

Starfire noticed the look of awe that appeared in Inameron's eyes. She remembered what he had said about the mystical winged horse. "Please, what is this message?" she asked.

"The shadow-creatures are returning," Dyami said, "And this time in a greater force. Pegasus has chosen his successors to lead us into battle."

"Shadow-creatures?" Starfire was confused. After a moment Inameron and Dyami explained them to her, and Starfire understood.

"So," Inameron said, "The prophecy is coming true. Five will come, when the shadows return. Five will come, and make the animals one. Five will come, with courage like thunder. Five will come, and fight to the death."

Starfire stared at the two. Obviously something very serious was going on, something she didn't understand. Sure the shadow-creatures were awful sounding, but five were to make the animals one. Five what? She was lost in though, when she noticed that Dyami was continuing.

"Pegasus has already marked the first with his feather, and has given him two to give to the other chosen horses. Pegasus will go to the other two and they will receive feathers as well. Mean while, your heard is to travel to the great-plains, and the chosen ones will meet you there in a few days time. Soon other animals will come, and the army will form once again. I am only giving the message to you. Other eagles have left to get the other animals."

Inameron thought for a moment. "I do know a route that will have us to the great-plains by the next sun-set. How much time do we have until the shadow-creatures return?"

"I do not know exactly. A few will come first, and then their army will be soon. I'd say by the time that the first snow falls, they will be ready." Dyami said. "But it will take some time to get all of the animals assembled."

Inameron snorted with determination. "Whether the other animals fight or not my herd will be ready."

Dyami lifted his head. "I'm off to collect more herds and spread the word. You should have some company on the great-plains by seven sun-sets."

"Wait," Starfire said, "Who was the first chosen horse to be gifted by the feather?"

Dyami though for a moment. "I believe it was a black stallion by the name of 'Robin'." Starfire's face lit up and for the first time in days she had a true smile that was brighter than the sun.

Dyami nodded to Inameron, and then to Starfire. "Good luck," the eagle said, "You will need it very soon." Then his big brown wings unfolded and he seemed to lift into the air. Soon he was only a small spec amongst the white clouds and the blue sky.

Inameron stared at Starfire. "'Robin.' You seem to know that name. Do you care to enlighten me?"

Starfire looked at the white stallion. "You know him as well." She said. "You have battled against him."

Inameron looked at her, and soon an expression of dismay spread across his face. "Then, I have separated you, and have delayed the gathering of our army. I only hope that my mistake has not damaged the possibility of saving my herd. I'm sorry."

Starfire felt a wave of sympathy for him. "Do not place the blame upon your self," she said, "You could not have known that Robin was chosen."

Inameron stared at her. "If the shadow creatures were born by the hate of others, then you have created none. The world needs more like you." He then turned away to address his herd.

After announcing what was going to happen, some of the mares objected. A few feared for the safety of their foals, and some others did not believe that the shadow-creatures were returning, and no living being had seen Pegasus' face for over a hundred years. Never the less, Inameron encouraged them that it was the right thing to do, and he would find a way to protect the foals from blood shed. Soon the herd was moving again.

The way to the great-plains was dotted with a few mountains, and then went around a large pine forest. But they weren't going that way. They were taking the short cut.

Instead of going through the mountains, Inameron went around them. There was a rocky ledge that stayed directly above a river, but if one were to follow it, they would see that it would cut right through the forest, and take them to where they needed to go. Besides, they would always lose the risk of getting lost.

But there were dangers as well. Giant boulders lay at the top, and if one were to fall on a horse, they were as good as dead. The edge was also a danger, if one were to step off of it. Despite the dangers of the short path, the herd decided to take that route. They would reach the great-plains by sunset the next day.

Almost immediately, Starfire noticed that some of the mares were extra cranky. One of them shied away from a bush, and almost pushed Starfire over.

Dashow trotted over. "The mares aren't actually being nasty on purpose right now, you know. This short cut has a bad history."

Starfire was interested, "Please, tell me of the 'bad' history."

"Well," Dashow began, "There was the steel hoof band, a certain group of bachelor stallions. They were traveling on the ledge when all six of them were crushed by a large boulder, and then there were three foals that fell over the edge. And then there was a mare that was killed by a bear that happened to be taking the same path. I've also heard of humans being killed there too. It's a bad place, that's for sure."

"And we will reach this edge by tonight?" Starfire asked with only a slight quiver in her voice.

"Yeah, but knowing Inameron we won't start it until tomorrow." She then shook her head. "According to some of the older mares, my father wasn't always like this."

Dashow's voice then took a deep mocking tone, trying to pretend she was the mare who told her this. "He was a brash bold stallion who didn't know what in the mane he was doing." Dashow then dropped the mocking voice, "But then they say that all changed the day he met Owyhee."

"Who is this Owyhee?"

"I haven't told you?" Dashow asked, "Thought I already did. That was my mother's name. The mares say that Inameron was drinking one day when a grey mare just trotted up to our watering hole. My dad froze, and they say it took the kick from one of the herd to make him move again. He was too busy staring at the horse, and said she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on, even though she distinctly carried the human 'stench' on her. Soon he got her to join the herd, and one day she became lead mare, and had a filly, and everything in life was perfect until the 'accident'."

Starfire nodded, "Yes you have already told me about the 'accident'. But I though your father disapproved of taking human horses."

Dashow nodded, "Yes, he says they are too weak to survive more than a week, and should be returned to their human's immediately so they aren't killed, bur he just fell in love with her. Love makes you do stupid things, weather its taking a supposedly 'weak' horse into your herd, or jumping off of a cliff onto the back of a raging buffalo to get one's attention."

"Jumping onto a buffalo?" Starfire asked.

Dashow nodded in delight and lifted her upper lip in a snickering way. "Yes, this is how my dad was born, you see…"

But Starfire found herself not listening anymore. 'Love makes you do crazy things.' Would one of those crazy things be taking a feather from a dead horse, and accepting leadership over an army? Starfire hoped.

* * *

**Yep. A note to readers: Dyami is the Native American word for eagle, and Owyhee is a desert in Nevada. The mare named Owyhee will be important, but not until way later in the story. Speaking of later, you've probably already guessed what I'm going to do with the characters you are making, so if you would so kindly (if you already haven't) Tell me it's name, and I will start putting them in the next chapter. Please review.**


	17. Panic and a Bulldozer

**Auuugh! I am so sorry. I haven't had time to update all summer, and now its fall. Please feel free to smack me for that. Also, my list I had of your characters vanished, so sorry no new characters were introduce in this chapter. But I promise you I will. But I've run into a little difficulty. The order of introducing them, and the order of the reviewers telling me them don't add up. So if you were one of the first few to tell me of it, please don't be offended if your character isn't one of the first to show up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, I would rather own the networks that show it and demand a season six.

* * *

**

Starfire's nostrils quivered. A pungent smell filled them, and she racked her brain trying to discover what it was. It seemed so familiar, yet she couldn't remember exactly what it was.

Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her. The ledge was a creepy place. The sheer wall beside her had many cracks and it seemed old and worn, and she didn't even think of the drop next to her. She was nervous, and she had to pay attention to where she stepped; yet this smell kept distracting her.

Then she realized what it was. Asphalt. She had not smelled that since the day she was turned into a horse. She never really paid much attention to it, but now as an animal it wouldn't leave her alone. Another sniff and she discovered that it was fresh asphalt, probably still sticky and tar-like.

Then off in the distance she heard a faint roar of a motor. Humans were here. She trotted up to Inameron, and he glanced back at her.

"So you smell it too?" He asked, but did not wait for an answer, "I did not think that the humans would this far away form their herds. They have never been here before, but I do not think they will come down on this ledge."

"Should we not inform the mares about it?" Starfire asked.

Inameron shook his head. "Not yet. They would only panic and may scatter. We could lose a few horses, and we need every single one. We shall tell them when we get closer."

Starfire looked back at the mares and noticed that a few of them could smell it, and it wouldn't take them long to discover what it was. Starfire saw one of them, Meeko's mother to be exact, catching up to them. Meeko was following her closely.

"Inameron," she neighed with an edge to her voice, "Surly you smell the Humans up there. I can't be safe here any more. Shouldn't we go another way?"

Inameron stopped and looked at her. "Meghana, do not fret. If we stay on the ledge they may not bother us."

Meghana snorted with disbelief, and pushed Meeko protectively to the side furthest from the ledge.

Inameron sighed. "Please tell all of the mares and foals to stick together and when we pass the humans do _not_ scatter." He then turned and continued.

Starfire glanced back. Most of the mares were becoming fretful, and when they were told about the humans, they pushed their foals in a safe position.

The roaring of the motor became stronger, and when Starfire glanced she saw that it wasn't a car, but a construction crane. The humans were building a bridge. Bulldozers and trucks were all around it, and most of them were covered in men.

Then to the horses' horror, the ledge was blocked with dirt. The dirt slanted up, and the only way around this would involve going through the humans.

Starfire smelled fear radiating from the horses, and when she looked at Inameron his ears were pinned back, and he was staring at the humans. A look of anger flooded his eyes, and Starfire realized that Inameron thought the humans responsible for the death of Owyhee, after all it was a human barn she died in, and now they were blocking his path.

But instead of charging at them, the stallion turned to his herd. "We're going to have to go up there, but we'll wait until the humans leave, and then I want everyone to stay toge-"

He never finished his sentence, for another truck drove up behind them. The truck had two teenage humans who spotted the herd. The two boys glanced down at the horses. They had no idea that animals ever came around here. Obvoisly, they could disrupt the construction process. They needed to scare them off, but instead of doing it responsibly, they took matters into their own hands. Yelling, they threw a pop bottle at the herd.

The bottle hit a mare in the back, and she shied running into two horses that immediately bolted, the herd saw them running and instinct made them run, and soon the whole herd galloped blindly into the construction site.

The three horses who had not bolted were Inameron, Starfire, and Dashow. They watched horrified as the herd tumbled into trucks and bulldozers, of which the men blared horns and loud noises and further succeded in scaring the herd.

"Catch them!" Inameron neighed and galloped after his herd to round them up again. Starfire and Dashow charged after him.

As soon as Starfire was above the ledge, she lost site of Dashow and Inameron, and was lost in the crowd of fearful horses, and angry men. A colt ran into her and so did another mare.

"Go to Inameron!" Starfire neighed. The colt and the mare looked at her, and Starfire galloped to where she last saw Inameron who was neighing to the horses to calm down and to stop panicing. He was on the other side of the site with two mares with him. Starfire saw Dashow bring him three more, and then the filly ran off to gather the others. Starfire left the colt and mare with them and like Dashow went to go get more horses.

It was easy to get a few of them to follow her, but a many mares were too frightened, and they ignored her. Starfire saw Dashow run to these few and began nipping them, and pushing them back to the gathering herd.

Then a wail was heard, and a mare neighed in fright. Suddenly Meghana charged past Starfire, and the red mare watched the mother. Suddenly she spotted Meeko, who was stuck in the newly laid asphalt. Stronger horses could run through it without getting stuck, but Meeko was only a small foal.

Starfire began to gallop over to help, when she saw a black shadow floating around a bulldozer. Starfire stared at it and it looked at her with its dark red eyes. Then it jumped and the bulldozer was covered in blackness, and began to fall over. Meeko who was trapped realized that it was going to fall on him.

"Mother, Help me!" He squealed. Meghana charged under slowly tipping bulldozer, but she couldn't stop it, and if she stayed there she would be crushed as well.

Suddenly there was a flash of white, and Inameron bowled Meghana out of the way just as the bulldozer slammed to the ground and fell upon the unfortunate foal.

And then everything stopped. All of the mares and foals had seen what happened and were in total shock. Most of the humans had left to call in a ranger, or to keep from being trampled by hooves, and Starfire was horrified.

Inameron rose, but Meghana just lay there staring at the bulldozer. Starfire noticed that the blackness from the shadow around it was gone, and that creature was no where to be seen. Suddenly Meghana jumped up and charged over to the machine and began kicking it. She bucked and kicked but the machine wouldn't move.

"Somebody help me," she squealed, "Please!"

Starfire slowly walked over. When she was beside Meghana, she lowered her head. "I am sorry," she murmured, "But Meeko is..." She couldn't finish.

"No! He's alive, I know he is!" The broken mother neighed.

"Meghana," Inameron said, "Meeko has gone to gallop with Pegasus. There is nothing more we can do here. We must leave."

Meghana's ears pinned back on her head. She turned on Inameron and attempted to bite his shoulder, but he stepped back and she missed.

"Why did you save me!" She neighed fury dripping from every word she said, "Why didn't you let me di-"

"I will not lose another mare in an attempt to save a foal!" Inameron neighed finally losing his temper. Most of the foals hid under their mothers.

Dashow approached slowly, attempting to soothe her father, but Inameron turned quickly, and Starfire saw the deep hurt that was concealed in his eyes.

"Let's go," he neighed angrily. The mares and their foals slowly began following him again, not noticing that they were no longer on the ledge, but above it.

Meghana began to dejectedly follow, but kept glancing back at the fallen bulldozer where her dead son lay. Starfire and Dashow walked beside her.

After a moment Meghana began talking to Starfire all the anger gone from her voice. "When you saved him from the cougar, I didn't know it would only lead him to die like this. He didn't even get a proper funeral."

"I am sorry," Starfire said, "It should not have happened." She then decided to tell the mare what she saw. "The bulldozer, I believe it was a shadow-creature that pushed it over."

Meghana only shook her head and they continued to walk on.

Dashow sighed and then said, "My father had reason for what he said, it was like-"

Meghana interrupted, "Like the tragedy with your mother all over again. That fool stallion of him, wouldn't even let me save my own son, he dwells on the past too much. He doubted me! He didn't think I could do it. He didn't think that I would be strong enough to save my own son, and-" Her anger was returning. And then she gave a sigh. "And he was right. I couldn't do it. I should have never foaled this year, I'm not fit to be a mother," she was beginning to wail.

Dashow shook her head. "That's not true, and you know it. Think of all the other foals you've reared. They've all grown and they sucessfully left to go join herds of they're own. You're not a bad mother..."

Dashow continued to comfort the mother, but Starfire glanced back to the bulldozer. It had been a shadow creature that had done this. Killed a foal and traumatized a mother without a second thought. And it was only one. She gave a sigh. Did Inameron really know what he was getting his herd into by entering this war?

* * *

**Shew. Ok, I promise That I will update much more often, and I am planning on starting putting your characters in on the next chapter, which will put the focus around Beast Boy and Raven. Expect it to be up soon.**


	18. Author's Note: Six Years Later

Dear Readers:

Six years ago when I started writing this story I was in the 8th grade, just getting ready to start high school. I loved writing, loved reading, and I especially loved the Teen Titans. I had no intention of setting this story on hiatus, but when High School life hit I just got so distracted and somehow completely forgot about this story for a while. I never stopped writing things however, and over time my writing style changed and grew, as did I.

Currently, I'm not even in High School anymore, I'm about to start my third year at college. I have plenty of other writing project under way, school papers, my own novel, short little things etc. etc. While searching the internet a while ago I heard mention that in 2013 Teen Titans is coming back to CN (though in chibi-style now with a plot more centered around shenanigans and comedy) and I was thrilled. If there's one thing that hasn't changed about me at all it's my love for the Teen Titans. Ever since the show first started almost ten years ago I have been in love with it, and I'm sure I will until the day I die.

Hearing that the show was coming back got me thinking about my old account, and my fanfic that I had never finished. I had chuckled at the thought, and curiously decided to go back and read it just for kicks. What I found shocked me for two reasons.

The first one is just how awful this story is. Grammatical errors abound, there's not enough depth, sometimes I feel that I wrote the Titans OOC, and well…it reads like it was written like a middle-schooler. Which it was. Looking back on it there are just so many things I would change about this if I could. The basic plot was comprehensible, and strangely enough to this day I still remember where I had intended to take this story and where it was going, but beyond that I mostly frowned or laughed at what I had written. Still, I was thankful that I did, it showed me just how far along I have come as a writer, and where exactly I used to be. I was content then to simply delete the story all together and possibly my account as well and just move on with my life.

That was when I noticed the second thing that shocked me. When I had left this story last it had very little hits and possibly twelve reviews tops…right now as it stands there are 107 and all of them positive, and most of them asking me to write more and please finish the story. I had never even expected this story to pass maybe 50 when I had first started, and I'm pretty sure that 50 was my goal. But you've exceeded my expectations spectacularly, and even when I stopped they kept flooding in. What touched me the most was the fact that these reviews weren't all from 2006 or 2007, they've spanned almost the entire six years. You readers never gave up on me. You never lost hope that I would someday come back and finish the tale I started when I was not even yet in high school, because you liked it enough.

Reading all of your reviews got me thinking. With that many people cheering me on, how could I not go on and let them down? I considered deleting the story anyway and possibly starting over and changing everything, but I decided against that. Instead I'm going to leave what I've written as-is (as much as I dislike it) but I'm going to continue on writing as the way I do now. It's impossible for me to write the same way I did back then, but perhaps instead this story will serve as a testament to show just how much I've grown as a writer, by comparing the first seventeen chapters and what I will add to it soon.

So as it stands my dear readers, currently I have started chapter 18, I've been writing it in between shifts at work, and as soon as I have it done I will post it. My goal is to complete this story by the time the new Teen Titans episodes air, as a sort of celebration for their return, without contradicting anything that has already happened in the first seventeen chapters of this fic (even if I dislike or want to change it). If the Titans can come back, albeit slightly different, then so can I…but slightly different. Things change, but sometimes they do for the better, and know that I do not write this for myself but for you.

It's because of you readers that I have decided to pick this project back up and complete it, so let's finish this together and give this story a good ending! I promise to try my best and not let you down!

Thank you all. For standing by and never giving up hope.

Sincerely,

McNoodle

….I'M BACK Y'ALL!


End file.
